


Our life

by RoseWilder



Category: Bleach
Genre: ABO, Aizen/Ichigo and Orihime/Tatsuki in the background, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Just a feelgood fic since I'm also working on some heavier stuff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilder/pseuds/RoseWilder
Summary: Just a slice of life Universty ABO AU fic. I have no real description to give here, it's just something I felt the need to create.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so good at summaries you guys! Anyway, this is one of my happy days fics, just something nice, not much drama. Enjoy.

“Sup?”

Ulquiorra looked up from his locker, he had been busy picking out the books he needed so that he could get some studying done during his free period. It was October, and this was his first year at the university, and he was already far ahead of the others studying his field, and that despite the warning that this was a hard study, which it was. Several people had already dropped out, which Ulquiorra didn’t care about. They should have known better than to pick forensic science if they couldn’t deal with a bit of graphic imagery and a lot of chemistry.

“Don’t you have anything better to do Grimmjow?”

The person who had decided to appear and lean against the locker next to him was one of the most popular people at the University, a sports star and everything, and of course he was a attractive and strong Alpha, so the other Omegas were all over him. Ulquiorra not so much, and Ulquiorra was very sure that this was why Grimmjow had been hanging around him for months now. He clearly wasn’t used to Omegas not falling for him immediately.

“Nah. And neither do you. We’re going out to grab something to eat,” Grimmjow said with a wide grin.

Ulquiorra sent him a short look and closed his locker and turned away. “I’m busy.”

“The fuck you are. You’re just going to stick your nose in a book and be lame for an hour.”

“I have studying to do, and I am going to assist a friend who is getting ready for her first exam in her nursing studies,” he replied as he walked, and he could hear that Grimmjow was following him. Oh well, if he wished to stick around then he was welcome to do so.

Ulquiorra had given up chasing Grimmjow away a long time ago, and he wasn’t that bad, a bit whiny and could be quite the attention whore, but fine enough. Ulquiorra could manage him. It was however amusing to hear how upset many other Omegas were that Ulquiorra had apparently ‘stolen’ Grimmjow, or taken all his attention and was not doing anything with it. As if he had any control of what Grimmjow was doing.

They got to one of the many study rooms that were next to the library that you could use when studying together with others to get a private and quiet place to work. When he got there Orihime was already there. She jumped up from her seat and made sure to give Ulquiorra a hug before she sat down again.

“I brought donuts- OH! Hello Grimmjow!” she was beaming like the sun as usual. She truly was the sweetest Omega you would ever meet, and had been so popular with Alphas for so incredibly long. Ulquiorra had known her for close to ten years now, and the moment she hit puberty, she had become an Alpha magnet. It had been very creepy at times, but thankfully Tatsuki had been around to chase them away, and had been Orihime’s girlfriend for about four years now. On Orihime’s 19th birthday earlier this year she had also claimed Orihime, so now no Alpha would try to get her.

Grimmjow just gave her a short wave and snatched up one of the donuts before sitting down and watched as the two of them studied. Ulquiorra going between doing his own thing, and quizzing Orihime about the things she should know, and she was doing well too, so Ulquiorra was very sure she would pass the exam.

“Did you hear that Ichigo and Aizen are now a couple?” Orihime suddenly asked.

“Finally!” Grimmjow groaned. “They have been flirting for ages.”

“Ichigo simply needed some time, he is not a very emotionally open person, so it takes a bit before he dares open up properly to someone. Aizen is a good match for him, he has the needed patience and care,” Ulquiorra commented.

It was strange how both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had known both Ichigo and Aizen for a long time, but never really met until Ulquiorra entered the university.

“Aaaalso, did you get the message about Uryū’s birthday party that is next month?” Orihime asked, knowing Ulquiorra so rarely checked the group chat.

“No. I will look up the information later.”

“Aaaw, soon you’re the only 18 year old left,” Grimmjow smirked.

He was the youngest in the group. Though Orihime, Uryū and Ichigo was born the same year as him their birthdays were ahead of him. Grimmjow was 21, and Aizen and Chad was 22 at this point, being the three oldest in the gang.

“Do you think Uryū will dare tell Chad how he feels soon?” Orihime asked.

“Nope. He’s going to spend the next ten years staring at Chad from a distance just wishing they could be together,” Grimmjow laughed.

“Unless Chad does something about it,” Ulquiorra commented.

“Do you think he has noticed how Uryū feels?” Orihime asked as she started to munch on the last donut.

“I’m certain he has, but Uryū is difficult to deal with,” Ulquiorra replied and stretched out before he got to his feet. He checked his phone. “I’ll grab something quick to eat, you coming along?”

“Of course I am,” Grimmjow replied.

“I didn’t ask you. I just assume you’ll follow me around like a lost puppy at this point,” Ulquiorra replied without looking at Grimmjow, but he could hear him scoff in annoyance.

“Sure,” Orihime smiled.

They got out of there, Ulquiorra and Orihime walking side by side while Grimmjow was right behind Ulquiorra. It didn’t take long before they got to the cafeteria and thankfully the line was empty. Orihime went for a burger, no surprise there, and so did Grimmjow, while Ulquiorra decided to go for fried rice with shrimps, since they actually had that today. The food here was good, though a bit expensive.

They sat down around a table and started to eat, only for Szayel and Yylfordt to join them.

“You guys and all those carbs, it honestly hurts to watch you eat,” Szayel commented.

“Can’t fucking live off of salad,” Grimmjow commented.

Ulquiorra watched the two as Szayel didn’t spend much time before he started to flirt with Grimmjow. This was incredibly amusing as Szayel was really the Omega Grimmjow liked the least, and it didn’t work to tell Szayel that he wasn’t interested, since that told Szayel that he just needed to try harder.

“I would rather get fucked by Yammy than to sleep with you, Szayel,” Grimmjow barked.

“Ouch,” Yylfordt mumbled in the background and Szayel sent him a quick glare.

Ulquiorra watched in amusement as Yylfordt now threw out a bit of flirting and Grimmjow was clearly done with both of them. He almost felt sorry for Grimmjow, almost. Once he was done eating he rose to his feet and said a quick goodbye to the rest before heading towards where his next lecture was. Remembering the time, Szayel was quick to run out of there as his lecture was on the other side of campus, almost a ten minute walk, so he really had to run.

This really was just another day for him here.


	2. Leasure

“Ice cream first, then I need a new dress, and I need accessories that match and-”

Ulquiorra listened as she rambled on about all the things they needed. She was going on a date with Tatsuki later so she had wanted to get a cute outfit for that, and had dragged Ulquiorra along since she didn’t want to go alone, and he was probably the most agreeable of her friends when it came to shopping. He would walk along, keep her on track whenever she got distracted and did not complain if the shopping trip took a while, and he was honest if she asked him what he thought of an outfit.

But first there was ice cream. Ulquiorra decided to go for waffles instead, while Orihime pretty much bought a mountain of ice cream.

“I don’t understand how you’re able to eat all of that…” he commented as he watched her wolf it down with a smile on her face.

“It melts so it’s not as much as it looks,” she commented.

“It’s still a lot.”

They ate up, only pausing for a moment when an Alpha decided to get a bit too close and Ulquiorra was quick to glare at him, just telling him to back off as he could smell that he was in a rut so he was certainly there to try to pick one of them up. Goodness some people.

Snacks done and with that they went to the first clothing store. Ulquiorra idly walked behind her, watching her pick out whatever it was she found interesting. Then it was over to the dressing room where Ulquiorra sat down on the couch that were in front of the stalls and waited for her to try on the first outfit.

“Hm..?” he fished his phone out of his pocket and sighed. Grimmjow… really?

Grimmjow: Sup?  
Ulquiorra: Out with Orihime.  
Grimmjow: Where?

Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow at that text. Could he not go one day without him? Well, he might as well use this as entertainment as he waited. 

Ulquiorra: Why should I tell you? Do you miss me that much?  
Grimmjow: For fuck sake, just tell me where you are!  
Ulquiorra: I’m with Orihime.  
Grimmjow: And where the fuck would that be?

Ulquiorra looked up from his phone as he heard Orihime step out of the changing room.

“What do you think?” She asked with a wide smile.

“Hmm… The color doesn’t suit you,” he said bluntly.

“Ah… yes, I was a bit worried about that. They didn’t have it in blue, so…” she shrugged and stepped into the changing room again to try on another outfit.

He looked back down at his phone. More messages from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Come on man. I’m bored as fuck.  
Grimmjow: Don’t ignore me!  
Ulquiorra: Don’t you have other friends to spend time with?  
Grimmjow: I do, but I decided I wanted to be with you instead of them.  
Ulquiorra: Clingy.  
Grimmjow: Fuck off.  
Ulquiorra: Will do.

No reply, not for now at least. Ulquiorra imagined that Grimmjow had tossed his phone across the room or was trying to think of a clever response. So in the meantime he leaned back and waited for Orihime to step out of there. It only took a minute before she pulled the curtain aside to show the second outfit.

“MMm… It would look good for school, but not exactly suited for a date.”

“Really?” she blinked and turned to look in the mirror. “I suppose you’re right, but I’m getting this outfit anyway,” she smiled and back to changing it was.

Ulquiorra leaned his head back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, only to snap them open again after a couple of seconds. He recognized that scent. Oh… this was bad. He picked up his phone.

Ulquiorra: The mall, by the changing room at the store Orihime loves, you know which one.  
Grimmjow: Thanks.  
Ulquiorra: Yammy is nearby.  
Grimmjow: FFS! The fuck! Isn’t he supposed to be in jail?!  
Ulquiorra: Apparently not.  
Grimmjow: Well, fuck. I’m on my way. Don’t let him kidnap you.  
Ulquiorra: Don’t think he would dare try that.

“Yo!”

Ulquiorra looked up from his phone and saw Yammy standing there right next to him. Oh joy.

“Hello,” he responded and looked back down at his phone.

Ulquiorra: He’s right here now.

“What’s up? Been a while,” Yammy smiled and decided to take a seat in the chair next to Ulquiorra.

“M-hm,” he hummed in response and continued to pretend to be busy with his phone, he knew that at this point Orihime was probably hiding in there, which was for the best.

“Got out a couple of days ago. You moved apartment? Was some old geezer who opened up when I knocked on the place you used to live.”

“Yes, I moved,” Ulquiorra replied.

“Where?”

Ulquiorra didn’t respond, instead he continued to play on his phone. He was very glad he had managed to stay perfectly calm, but he knew the other would not leave unless another Alpha made him leave. Grimmjow would therefore be very useful here… unless he started a fight. Oh maybe he should have checked if Aizen was free… he would probably have been a better choice. Sadly, this is what happened when Grimmjow had been very available and he had felt like he was a bit cornered right-

“WHERE?” Yammy said louder and Ulquiorra sent him a short look.

“I would prefer not to have you appear at any time of the day, so I am going to keep that information private.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Yammy… you tried to break into my place while I was in heat… I would not like that to happen.”

Yammy smirked. “I mean, an Omega in heat just needs a good dicking.”

“I don’t want to risk pregnancy, so no, an Omega in heat needs peace.”

“Sounds like a fucking waste to me.”

Ulquiorra sent him a sharp look. The other really had very little respect for Omegas, and people in general. So the fact that Yammy had, years ago, decided Ulquiorra was the Omega for him, had been very unsettling. At least he had not tried to do anything sexual with him while he had been underage, but there had been some rather uncomfortable comments coming from the man, as though he was just waiting for it to be legal to crawl into bed with Ulquiorra.

“You trying to ignore me now? Why are you Omegas like this? You keep tempting us and then-”

“Sorry I’m late babe!”

Ulquiorra and Yammy looked up when Grimmjow appeared and without hesitation he leaned over Ulquiorra and kissed him, right on the lips. That… was not the sort of rescue he had expected, but he knew what sort of game the other was playing so he did his best to kiss back and act natural, even placing a hand on Grimmjow’s cheek. Grimmjow was grinning when he pulled away, oh he must be so proud of himself for this.

“Uh. When the fuck did you get out of jail? Though you would be in longer for the way you beat that poor fucker up,” Grimmjow commented and sat down next to Ulquiorra and wrapped an arm around him, Ulquiorra decided to lean against him. This… is what couples did right?

Yammy was just staring at them with wide eyes. “What the fuck, Grimmjow?” he breath, as though he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “He is mine, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Hmmm. Don’t remember you claiming him,” Grimmjow growled in return.

“I clearly said I would make him mine when I got back.”

“Oh I wish I had a say in all of this,” Ulquiorra decided to say. This was tiring. He hated being spoken of like this, like he was not there, or simply an object that someone could possess.

“Sorry,” Grimmjow replied quickly and kissed his cheek.

“Fucking weak,” Yammy hissed.

“What? You’re never going to get an Omega if you don’t know how to treat one. You’re just going to either assault one of them, or scare them away with your behavior. Now, could you piss off, we’re waiting for some friends,” Grimmjow replied. Other people in the store had started to stare at them now.

Yammy let out a angry growl but decided to retreat, smart enough to know that this was not the right place or time to fight.

“Soooo, do I get a reward for saving your ass?” Grimmjow grinned.

“You got to kiss and hold me, I think that is enough,” Ulquiorra replied, and Grimmjow groaned in disappointment.

“Is he gone?” Orihime asked and peaked out of the changing room.

“Yes, I chased him away,” Grimmjow replied, the grin was back.

“Thank you,” Orihime said with a small smile and went back to changing.

“Waait, didn’t I just steal your first kiss?” Grimmjow suddenly asked. Oh he must be feeling so proud of himself.

“Yes, but it doesn’t really matter.” Not to him, but he knew Alphas cared about these things, about laying claim. First kiss, virginity, all of that, the Alphas wanted to be first. Ulquiorra personally did not see the big deal, and was not exactly guarding these ‘firsts’ like many Omegas would while they were waiting for 'the one'. In that case some of them would be waiting for a very, very long time.

“If you say so,” Grimmjow purred and pulled Ulquiorra a bit closer, since he still had an arm around him. Ulquiorra decided to allow it, the physical contact wasn’t all that bad, especially since Grimmjow was nice enough not to get too touchy. The Alpha liked to push limits, but had enough common sense to know when it was best not to test his luck.

Orihime stepped out of the changing room again. “What do you think?”

“Cute,” Grimmjow said with a shrug.

“It is, however are you going to be comfortable in a dress that length?” Ulquiorra asked. He knew she didn’t like to show off too much skin, and though the dress was pretty, it was also very short.

“Hmm,” she frowned as she looked in the mirror. This was not the first time she had found a dress that was this short and wanted to buy it, or had bought it and then regretted it later as she would walk and constantly worry that it was sliding up her legs so she would keep trying to pull it down. “You’re right,” she added and stepped inside the changing room again.

“This is going to take fucking ages with you two,” Grimmjow commented.

“If you’re bored, then go somewhere else,” Ulquiorra commented.

“Fine, let me know when you’re done in here,” he replied and got up.

“See you later,” Ulquiorra hummed and watched Grimmjow leave. 

Once again Orihime stepped out of the changing room. “I don’t care what you say, I’m getting this outfit anyway,” she giggled.

“I wasn’t going to tell you no, it’s your money, but I agree that this outfit suits you,” Ulquiorra replied.

So back to the clothes she had been wearing and then buy the ones she had wanted to get, and then on to an accessories shop. Ulquiorra didn’t bother messaging Grimmjow, he would just complain while they were here too. Like before he simply followed along as she looked for something pretty she could wear to her new outfit, especially the one for her date. The whole time she was chatting.

“Grimmjow is really persistent.”

“Yeah, he is,” Ulquiorra agreed and Orihime sent him a short look.

“Does it bother you? I mean… at times it borders on stalking.”

Ulquiorra shrugged. “Not really. He is a bit annoying at times, but he has yet to do anything illegal or make me uncomfortable, so it’s fine.”

“Do you…” she sent him another short look, and Ulquiorra sighed. He knew what she wanted to ask.

“I don’t know. He is a good Alpha, behind the whining and ego, and I will admit that he is very attractive, but I have yet to figure out how I feel about him.” Emotions, especially emotional attachment to those around him, did not come easy. It took time, a long time, for him to open up and allow himself to feel anything for anyone.

“I have a feeling he is planning to wait for you to figure that out, no matter how long that’ll take,” Orihime smiled.

“That sounds disgustingly romantic.”

“I think it’s sweet! He’s taking you seriously,” she protested and Ulquiorra just shrugged.

Back to the accessories.

Once that was taken care of she decided it was time for food, and this time Ulquiorra did decide to text Grimmjow to let him know where they were heading and when they got to the sushi place he was already there waiting for them.

“You two took fucking ages,” Grimmjow complained.

“I’m sorr-” Orihime started, but was interrupted by Ulquiorra.

“We’re not sorry, we had things to do, and you decided you wanted to hang around here, so don’t complain. You could have gone home or found someone else to spend time with,” Ulquiorra replied and Grimmjow huffed.

“Shut up,” he growled in response, which meant that Ulquiorra won that argument.


	3. Birthday Party

Uryū’s birthday party was in just an hour or so. Ulquiorra was relaxing in his room, texting Ichigo, since they were planning to get there together. Aizen was going to be driving today, so no alcohol for him, and he had offered to pick Ulquiorra up on the way, so Ichigo was going to let him know when they had left his place so that he could head outside and wait for them to appear.

Since that incidence at the mall Grimmjow had been even more clingy than usual, but Ulquiorra could tell it wasn’t just because of the kiss, he knew the other was worried Yammy would try to find him. Because of that Ulquiorra had decided to promise Grimmjow that he would get in touch with him the second Yammy appeared.

But for now, he didn’t bother to think about him, it wasn’t likely that he was going to see him anytime soon. So right now he just needed time to pass until Ichigo told him they were there, and chatting with his friends really was the better option right now.

Ulquiorra: How are you and Aizen doing?  
Ichigo: We’re good, really good actually.  
Ulquiorra: Good to hear. You two look really happy together.

He had never seen Ichigo smile as much as he had been after he got together with Aizen, and Ulquiorra knew Aizen was going to take good care of him. Ichigo had his issues, but they had really been working through those together, and it was good to see yet another good example of what mates could be like. Orihime and Tatsuki was another good example. Sadly, there were a bit too many aggressive Alphas out there, who did not have the ability to make an Omega feel as safe and comfortable as Tatsuki and Aizen did.

He had been talking to Ichigo when Grimmjow sent him a message too.

Grimmjow: How are you getting to the party?  
Ulquiorra: Aizen and Ichigo are picking me up.  
Grimmjow: Okay, cool. Aizen is driving tonight then?  
Ulquiorra: Yes, but if you want him to drive you somewhere you’ll have to ask him yourself.  
Grimmjow: I’m fine. Only a half an hour walk, it’ll be good for me after a night of drinking.  
Ulquiorra: So you’re going to get completely wasted tonight?

It was always amusing to watch him when he was drunk, even if he did get a bit touchy. Thankfully it had never gone out of control, so he wasn’t worried Grimmjow was going to do something to hurt him. He honestly was one of the better Alphas out there…

Ulquiorra frowned a bit at that thought. Yes, Grimmjow was a good guy, and he knew all too well how interested Grimmjow was in him, but he had yet to really figure out if he even returned those feelings. He didn’t dislike Grimmjow, far from it, but he wasn’t exactly having a crush on him either. Those feelings others described to him when talking about liking someone did not apply to how he felt about Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Drunk enough, still gotta keep an eye on you and make sure no creepy Alpha tries anything.  
Ulquiorra: How kind of you.

Had he said those words in person they would have sounded rather sarcastic.

Grimmjow: You’re being sarcastic right now, aren’t you?

Look at that, he got it. Apparently he had been hanging around Ulquiorra enough to read between the lines. He was going to give him some credit for that. Ulquiorra was not the easiest to read, and he was not planning to change that anytime soon.

They continued to chat a bit, talking about who was going, what they thought would happen based on previous experiences and so forth. That was until Ichigo texted him and said they were on the way. He got up, threw on a jacket and put on his shoes and left the building. It only took a couple of minutes for them to appear after that.

“Ready for the evening?” Ichigo asked with a grin when Ulquiorra got inside.

“Yes. Are you two bringing anything?”

“Some vodka, and snacks, you?”

“No, I sent Grimmjow some money so he’ll get alcohol for the both of us,” Ulquiorra replied.

“You two has really been getting close lately,” Aizen commented.

Ulquiorra shrugged. “I guess we have.”

The subject changed. Apparently Szayel had been planning to appear, since he just couldn’t miss out on a party, but he had gone into heat so he had to stay at home. Ichigo joked that it might be the best birthday gift he could have given Uryū.

It took them about twenty minutes before they arrived at the huge house where the party was being held. Rich family. They parked and stepped out of the car, and they didn’t even have to knock on the door as Chad appeared to open it.

“How many has arrived?” Ichigo asked as they entered and removed their jackets and shoes.

“Ten people are here so far,” Chad replied.

Ulquiorra headed towards the kitchen where he could hear people and was soon hugged by Orihime. He gave her a pat on the back and waited for her to let go of him, which took a while. Looks like she was in a really good mood.

Tatsuki, Renji, Yylfordt and Uryū had all been busy talking when Ulquiorra appeared and only paused to greet Ulquiorra, and then Aizen and Ichigo as they appeared. The others who had arrived were in the living room, already starting to drink.

“Happy birthday Uryū,” Ulquiorra said once Orihime decided to let go of him and allowed him to walk over to Uryū and give him a pat on the shoulder. That was about as much physical contact he usually allowed.

He picked up a beer and decided to stay here and catch up on what was new. Drama was not something he partook in, but he had to admit that sometimes it could be amusing to witness from afar.

Apparently the biggest drama currently going on was Askin being a bit of a drama queen, and kept trying to call and contact Urahara without any luck. Poor Urahara. Other than that the others were quick to ask questions about Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Rumours were spreading, and Ulquiorra couldn’t help the blank stare he gave the others when he heard some of the things that were being said.

“I’m not his mate, no I didn’t let him sleep at my place, we have not had sex, and I question where you have all heard this,” he sighed.

“I would have known if they were together, and I can confirm that they are not,” Orihime decided to add. She was already a bit tipsy.

More people arrived, and this time Grimmjow was one of those people.

“The party can start now,” he grinned and placed all the things he had brought with him on a empty space on the kitchen counter. There was a lot. Then he picked up a beer and joined the conversation.

At some point they decided to head into the living room where the rest of the gang was and they were. Now the groups mingled and spit up into several smaller ones. Ulquiorra ended up hanging with Ichigo, Shinji and Tatsuki. Apparently Shinji was thinking of studying, he wanted to, but he was torn since his recordshop was doing surprisingly well, especially because of the vintage records and collectibles he sold. Now he was setting up a web store too, so business was good.

One beer, two beer, then he moved on to cocktails. He had been in the kitchen mixing himself a drink when Grimmjow appeared.

“You doing okay there?”

Ulquiorra looked over at him for a moment, before turning back to his drink. “Yes, I’m perfectly fine.”

Grimmjow walked up to him and paused right next to him. Ulquiorra could feel the Alpha study him, but not in a predatory way.

“The others are planning to play ‘truth or dare’, wanna join?” Grimmjow asked with a grin.

“Stupid party games for stupid drunk people, I don’t see why not,” Ulquiorra shrugged. Last time they had been playing cards against humanity, and that had been ridiculous when some of the people in the group had been struggling to read the cards.

He picked up his drink and walked back into the living room together with Grimmjow and they were immediately asked if they were joining. They were. Ulquiorra took a seat next to Orihime, who had been saving one for him, while Grimmjow was next to Ichigo on the opposite side of the table they were all surrounding.

The game begun. Because everyone was fairly tipsy, or drunk, they had decided to add another rule to this game. In addition to the ones they already had about the dares not being too disgusting or cause harm, now, if you refused to answer a truth or do a dare, you had to remove an article of clothing.

This was going to get really interesting.

Uryū started by asking Ichigo, who chose dare, he had to go outside and sing a song of his choice as loudly as he could. He did, and there was plenty of laughter because of that. Then Ichigo asked Shinji, who chose truth. This continued on. Renji was the first to remove clothes as he was asked about kinks and he didn't want to answer, and with that his shirt was gone. Then it got to Orihime who decided to pick Ulquiorra.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he said and took a sip from his second drink, since he had had to get another one in the middle of this game.

“What is your favourite pastry?” she asked with the biggest smile. She was probably the only one who decided to be nice with the truths or the dares. Earlier she had given Aizen the dare of giving everyone a hug.

“Macarons probably, “ Ulquiorra answered. Then he decided to let his gaze fall on Grimmjow. “Truth or dare?”

Now everyone was really watching and paying attention.

“Dare,” Grimmjow smirked. Oh he was going to regret that.

“Give Shinji a lap dance,” Ulquiorra said and almost smiled at the reaction he got from Grimmjow. Shinji on the other hand was laughing so hard he was almost falling off his chair.

“I’ll fucking do it, just watch me,” Grimmjow growled and got to his feet.

Indeed he did. He appeared to be surprisingly good at it too. This was all very amusing to watch, and once Grimmjow was done he stomped back to his seat and sat back down like the grump he was.

“I feel like I should be paying him for that,” Shinji laughed.

Grimmjow decided to ask Renji, who had to tell a truth he didn’t want to, forcing him to remove even more clothes.

As the game progressed more people had to undress. Ichigo removed his shirt, Chad had to do so too. Shinji removed a tie at some point, and Tatsuki had removed her top.

“Truth,” Ulquiorra said.

“Tell us a sexual fantasy,” Shinji grinned, and then sent Grimmjow a look.

Ulquiorra sighed. “I honestly don’t know how to answer that. I do not have the experience to say that I have any kinky fantasies, so I’m sorry, but for now I am rather boring there. Standard vanilla sex with someone I know I can trust, and who respects me.”

Later Grimmjow had to sit on Aizen’s lap for about twenty minutes and once he got off he was quick to complain about everyone wanting him to other people's lap. Then it was back to Ulquiorra again. This time he picked dare.

“Kiss Grimmjow,” Tatsuki said.

Ulquiorra didn’t complain, he just got up and walked over to where Grimmjow was sitting and straddled his lap. This he knew was already a lot more than the others had expected from him, and clearly a lot more than Grimmjow had expected as his eyes grew wide.

No warning was given as Ulquiorra leaned in and kissed him. It was not a light peck on his lips, no, far from it. This bold move of his had caused Grimmjow to hesitate, so he didn’t react at first. It was very amusing, especially considering how he usually behaved. Then Ulquiorra felt fingers in his hair, and another hand wrapped around him to keep him close. Tongue was added, and he could hear someone cheering in the background.

To Grimmjow’s clear disappointment Ulquiorra didn’t allow this to go on for too long before he pulled back and got to his feet, despite the sounds of complaint coming from Grimmjow. Without another word he got back to his seat and decided to continue to game. For the reminder of the game Grimmjow kept sending Ulquiorra heated looks. So he supposed he had aroused him a bit.

Eventually people got tired of the game and started to talk instead, and that was when Ulquiorra got up and went to the kitchen to get another drink; he had lost track of how much he had been drinking by now, especially since he had been dared to take shots earlier. He felt Grimmjow stalk up behind him. Right up behind him. Grimmjow’s chest was now pressed against his back as his hands gripped Ulquiorra’s hips.

“Mind coming with me for a moment?” Grimmjow purred against his ear. It sent shivers through his whole being.

“I don’t want to have sex with you,” Ulquiorra replied.

“That’s fine,” Grimmjow replied softly.

Ulquiorra let out a sigh. “Fine.” Even if it felt like he was taking a bit of a risk by being alone with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stepped back and took hold of Ulquiorra’s wrist and guided him along. They did not go through the living room where the others were, instead they headed into the study that was nearby. So in a room, all alone with Grimmjow. He could feel his heart beat a bit faster now.

No words spoken, no attempt at a conversation was made, and Ulquiorra was rather thankful for that as he had no idea what to say right now. Instead Grimmjow leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and slow, and it felt really nice. Then it grew deeper, tongue was added, and at this point Ulquiorra was gripping the front of Grimmjow’s shirt to keep him from backing away. He could feel Grimmjow sneak his hands under Ulquiorra’s shirt, slowly running his hands up his back and sides, setting his skin on fire.

This was getting very heated, and he knew that at this point they were both very aroused, but he was not going to let it go any further than this, so eventually he broke away, but did not step out of Grimmjow’s embrace.

“You okay there?” Grimmjow asked, a bit breathless.

“Yes… it was just getting a bit too much,” he replied as he leaned his forehead against Grimmjow’s shoulder.

“Felt fucking good though,” Grimmjow purred, his arms now wrapped around the Omega as he held him close.

Ulquiorra had to admit to himself that he did like standing like this, to be held like this. There was something strangely comforting about it. The silence was nice too, but it didn’t last for too long as Grimmjow spoke up again.

“You gonna get mad about this when you sober up?”

“I doubt it. I am fully aware of what I partook in.”

“Why did you do it? Why did you kiss me like that back on the couch?”

“I was curious,” Ulquiorra said slowly. “I don’t know how I feel about you, so I am trying to figure it out, but I also wished to catch you off guard.”

“You certainly did do that. I did not expect you to go all in.” One of Grimmjow’s hands had moved up into Ulquiorra’s hair and was now playing with it. “Promise to let me know when you've figured out how you feel. I’ll try to be patient.”

Grimmjow sounded confident, and Ulquiorra supposed he had all right to be so. Right now this did look to be heading in one direction, and it was not towards rejection.

“We should return to the others,” Ulquiorra said, and Grimmjow hummed in agreement and let go of the other. Together they walked out of there, only to be met by Aizen and Tatsuki, who were both staring at them, or Grimmjow, with their arms folded.

“We didn’t fuck if that’s what you’re assuming,” Grimmjow quickly said.

“Everything is fine, we just talked,” Ulquiorra added. The others didn’t need to know what else they did.

For the rest of the night everything was fine. More talking and laughter, until people eventually decided it was time to get home. Orihime and Tatsuki were the first to leave. Then a couple others, until Ulquiorra, Ichigo and Aizen decided it was time for them too to head home.


	4. In heat

The first thing he had done that morning was contact the school to let them know he would not be available for a while. The heat was upon him, and it felt like it was going to be a bad one. He groaned and curled up in bed, trying to get a couple of hours more of sleep. At some point he did manage to fall asleep, and when he woke up he just felt worse. The arousal was painful, and the neediness in his body was infuriating to deal with, but he would just have to get through it, like always.

He got out of bed and went to have a long cold shower. It did help to some degree. After that he went to the kitchen and got something quick to eat. He was not going to have the energy to cook later on. He would have to ask Orihime to drop by with a pizza or something. There was no way he was going to leave this place while in this state. He didn’t want to have a stranger deliver the food either, he risked it being an Alpha and with that the discomfort was just going to get even worse.

After a quick breakfast he curled up in bed again, but this time with his phone. It was just 11 and already he had several messages.

Orihime: Lunch today?  
Ulqui: Not at school, heat decided to kick in.

Then he moved on to the next one.

Ichigo: Did you have a free period later? Need a study buddy.  
Ulqui: In no shape to study right now. Heat has arrived.

And then the next one.

Nnoitra: Do me a fucking favour, keep Szayel the fuck away from me today. I think he’s about to go into heat, and he is worse than usual.  
Ulqui: In heat myself, so can’t help.

And then the last one.

Grimmjow: Where are you?  
Ulqui: At home. Heat has kicked in.

And with that all of them started to respond one after another, and he would have to jump between the conversations, which was fine, he was used to this.

Orihime: Want me to get you something on my way home?  
Ulquiorra: That would be appreciated.

Nnoitra: FFS!  
Ulqui: It happens.

Grimmjow: Damn, good luck with that.  
Ulquiorra: I’ll be fine.

Ichigo: let me know if there’s anything you need.  
Ulquiorra: Thanks.

Some of the conversations continued on while others died at that point. To Ulquiorra’s surprise Grimmjow was one of the ones who decided not to say anything after that. Hopefully he wasn’t planning to drop by at any point this week. He knew Grimmjow would be able to keep himself under control, but it was going to be a very uncomfortable experience for the both of them. If there was one Alpha that was going to make this heat even worse for him, then it was Grimmjow.

He didn’t do much for the rest of the day. Watch a mindless tv series, and just rest. He did have toys to deal with this, to give him release for just a little while, but he found he didn’t want to use them this time. It was strange. He didn’t have anything against those toys, they felt good, and he would even use them at times when he was not in heat, but right now, his mind and body was pretty much rejecting the idea.

Eventually he got a message from Orihime that she was on her way to him. Good, he could need some company so that he could get a distraction from this uncomfortable feeling in his body.

It only took her about four minutes before she arrived and he unlocked the door for her and let her in.

“Oh it’s heavier than usual,” she commented, clearly noticing the smell.

“Yeah,” Ulquiorra sighed.

“Grimmjow bought this for you,” Orihime said and handed him a bag. Inside was take away food, and more than enough snacks to last him days. He had gone all out. “He didn’t ask if he could come, I guess he understands that it wouldn’t be a good idea, but he really wanted to do something to make you feel better.”

Ulquiorra just started at the bag for a long moment. “Yes, because him showing me this care is going to make it better…”

“Oh?” Orihime picked up that sarcasm and sent him a short look while placing away all the other things she had bought him. “Have you started to take a liking to him?”

“I have… my body is refusing to let me deal with this…” he let that sentence die on his tongue. He couldn’t get himself to use those toys he had since all his body wanted was Grimmjow.

Orihime sent him a soft look. “He’s a good Alpha.”

“He is. I know that. He is pushy, to a degree, but I don’t mind that. Grimmjow has never been shy about the interest he has in me, and he has pushed my limits more than once. He’ll insist on showing up wherever I am, he’ll hang around for longer than necessary, but when things are serious, he does not cross the line.”

Grimmjow had never tried to touch him in an inappropriate way, or kiss him, except that one time when he saved him from Yammy. He had never tried to visit when he was in heat, or use that to get what he wanted. Grimmjow respected him.

“Are you going to give him a chance, once the heat is over?” Orihime asked. She held soda and snacks in her hand and they headed into Ulquiorra’s bedroom to watch something on youtube while he ate proper food first.

“I think I will. I’m not entirely sure what I emotionally feel for him, not yet, but I know I want him… does that make sense?”

Orihime beamed and nodded. “Just give yourself time, I’m sure Grimmjow will understand.”

Ulquiorra hummed in agreement and opened the take away food. It was still warm, and it tasted delicious.

The conversation continued, moving from subject to subject in a natural fashion as they watched random videos and ate. It really did help him take his mind off of the heat, and for now it was just something at the back of his mind.

Orihime, and Ichigo, would often do this for him, appear as a distraction. Normally they would do so for Ichigo too, but now he had an Alpha who could help him, so he didn’t really need them anymore. Didn’t mean they wouldn’t show up, but not as often as they would have before.

Eventually Orihime left, and he was once again alone, and it didn’t take long before his focus was back on the heat. He needed another distraction, so he fetched his phone. A few messages, he answered those quickly and then moved on to the one he wanted to talk to.

Ulquiorra: Thank you for the food.  
Grimmjow: No problem. How are you doing?  
Ulquiorra: Fine. Orihime just left.  
Grimmjow: Nice of her to stay that long. It’s fucking late now.  
Ulquiorra: She forgot about the time.  
Grimmjow: So now you’re looking for a new distraction?  
Ulquiorra: Sort of, yes. Until I’m tired enough to go to bed.  
Grimmjow: Man. I feel sorry you guys have to deal with that shit. All I hear is how bad it is.  
Ulquiorra: It’s not always as unbearable as it has been today.  
Grimmjow: Don’t you guys do anything to deal with it? I mean during rut it really freaking helps to just jerk off several times a day, or use some sort of toy that’ll simulate what it would be like to fuck an Omega.

Ulquiorra stared at those words for a bit too long. His mind immediately deciding to imagine Grimmjow masturbating. The arousal that was already burning inside his body grew worse. This was not helping.

Ulquiorra: We do have toys we can use, and there are pills we can take that makes them less intense. I’ve tried those pills, but my brain doesn’t agree with them, so I had to quit.  
Grimmjow: How so?  
Ulquiorra: Made me severely depressed.  
Grimmjow: Good thing you quit then. So how do you normally deal with the heats?

They had never really discussed this, even if it wasn’t exactly tabu for an Omega to talk about their heat or how they dealt with it, it was just not something Ulquiorra felt like talking about, except with Orihime. He was fine talking with her about anything.

Ulquiorra: Toys normally, or just take a lot of cold showers. Various distractions help too.

It took a while before Grimmjow replied. He wondered if he was having mental images of that like he had when Grimmjow had said how he deal with his rut. It almost felt like they were sexting at this point.

Grimmjow: At least you’ve got some ways to deal with it.

The conversation changed, and soon enough he decided to head to bed. The next day Ichigo dropped by for a while just to see how he was doing. They played games for a while, and just talked. It was relaxing and a nice distraction. Though of course Ichigo also mentioned that it seemed like Ulquiorra’s heat was unusually bad this time.

“You know… my heats used to be like that when I had started to get really interested in Aizen.”

Ulquiorra hummed at that comment. He knew what the other was telling him. “Yes, I’ll talk to Grimmjow once this is all over.”

Ichigo smiled at him softly, and the subject turned to food.

The next day he didn’t have any visitors, but that was fine, he could deal with this on his own for a while, he wasn’t too exhausted emotionally. Video games, chatting with his friends, and youtube kept him distracted enough.

Day four, and Orihime dropped by again. She didn’t stay for that long this time, which was fine. Once again the subject of Grimmjow was brought up as Grimmjow apparently approached both her and Ichigo to ask how Ulquiorra was doing, and he appeared to be restless.

“An Alpha always wants to protect their Omega,” Ulquiorra had mumbled, and Orihime had just smiled at him.

Day five.

The heat should be over in another day or two, thankfully. But he needed food. He had managed to eat everything that didn’t require cooking for a long time. Sadly, he could not ask Ichigo or Orihime to get him something, they were both busy. There was no other Omega he knew well enough to ask to help him out either, he was in a rather vulnerable position, and it always felt strangely intimate to let people stay here for a while, so he had to be perfectly comfortable with them.

He let out a low sigh and picked up his phone. There was always one option left.

Ulquiorra: Are you busy?  
Grimmjow: Nope, why?  
Ulquiorra: I’m out of food, would you mind picking something up for me? I’ll give you the money when you get here.  
Grimmjow: You sure?  
Ulquiorra: I am.  
Grimmjow: Okay, just let me know what you want and I’ll get there as soon as I can.

Ulquiorra took a moment to respond, then finally let Grimmjow know what it was he wanted. He did feel a bit guilty telling Grimmjow to do this for him, but him going out to get food… not a good idea.

It took almost half an hour before Grimmjow messaged him, telling him he was there, and seconds later there was a knock on the door. Ulquiorra got up and walked over there to open the door. Grimmjow had brought a lot more than just the food Ulquiorra had asked for.

“Thank you,” Ulquiorra said as he took the bags Grimmjow held out to him. It felt so incredibly heavy to just stand here in front of him. Every fiber of his being wanted to just drag Grimmjow inside and to bed, and with the way Grimmjow was shifting his weight from one foot to the other and touching his hair, he could tell that this was not easy for him either.

“Yeah… no problem. Just… let me know if there’s anything else you n- No, don’t get money, it’s fine, buy me a couple of beers later and we’re even.”

Ulquiorra paused, he had been about to get money, but Grimmjow didn’t want it. “Okay… I will let you know if there’s anything else.”

Grimmjow flashed him a quick smile and then left. Ulquiorra closed the door and stood there for a moment. Grimmjow had done nothing to try to come inside, he hadn’t even tried to prolong his stay here. The fact that he didn’t want the money didn’t surprise him, it just made Grimmjow feel like he was taking care of Ulquiorra, and he knew he was eager to do more for the Omega.

Ulquiorra groaned. As expected this only made the heat even worse. So he placed the bag in the kitchen, he would deal with that soon, he just had to do something, anything, about the heat first. It was unbearable.

Into his bedroom and he was quick to undress on the way to his bed. The toys were kept in a box under his bed. He picked it up and sat down in bed with it before him. Which one. Which one should he go for. He picked out one that was about seven inches in length and had a sizable knot.

With a shaky sigh he lay back in bed, eyes closed as he pretended the toy slowly entering him was Grimmjow. What would Grimmjow feel like to sleep with? What sort of noises would he be making? How rough would he be? What would his knot feel like? He imagined the Alpha hovering over him, thrusting hard and fast in and out of him, chasing his own release. Ulquiorra was pretty much completely quiet, except for the heavy breathing and he fucked himself with the toy, making sure to push the knot inside too each and every time he pushed the toy inside.

This was just what he needed to manage this heat now that it was at its worst, but what was really doing it for him was not the toy itself, but imagining Grimmjow taking him, claiming him. He found himself whispering the Alpha’s name now and then. So close now. He was moving the toy faster, just wanting to get there already. When he finally reached his climax he gasped and found himself arching his hips off of the bed slightly. Ugh, he had needed that.

For a few minutes he just lay there trying to catch his breath, and waiting for himself to come down from that high properly.

“Shower… then food,” he mumbled to himself, so thankful that it would be four months until next time he had to deal with this heat.


	5. Date night

Back to school as the heat was over, and he had just barely made it over to his locker when Grimmjow appeared, a wide smile on his face and he looked so genuinely happy to see Ulquiorra again.

“Welcome back from hell,” Grimmjow grinned.

“Thanks,” Ulquiorra replied.

“So, I was thinking. There’s a movie I would like to see, and I thought you could come with me and watch it,” Grimmjow continued.

“Sure. We could get something to eat either before or after the movie too,” Ulquiorra suggested.

“I like that idea! So, tomorrow sound okay with you?”

“Yes. It’s a date then,” Ulquiorra said and looked up at Grimmjow who looked slightly confused.

“Date? Like… a romantic date?”

“Yes, unless you take issue with that.” Ulquiorra was very amused by this. Grimmjow had been so forward for so long now, so Ulquiorra now returning the interest must have come as a bit of a surprise to him.

“Nope, no issue whatsoever. It’s a date then,” Grimmjow grinned and walked on, he should have classes to go to too.

He moved along to his own class. Later during lunch he met up with Orihime, and the two of them decided to head to a cafe that was nearby, since she really wanted something sweet, and Ulquiorra was just going to enable her.

“So, have you talked with Grimmjow yet?” she asked as they took a seat and she sipped from her hot chocolate.

“We’re going on a date tomorrow.”

“That’s so exciting!” she beamed.

And with that the conversation moved on to Christmas, which was in just a couple of weeks. Exams were already hitting them hard, and Ulquiorra had been lucky his heat had not hit a week later, then he would have either gone to an exam while in heat or have to ask to have it postponed until January.

Back to class, and before he knew it he was on his way home. His phone made a sound and he fished it out of his pocket to see a message from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: I’ll pick you up at 6PM tomorrow, does that sound okay with you? Movie starts at 10PM, so we’ll have more than enough time to eat and then get to the cinema.  
Ulquiorra: Sounds good. I look forward to it.

Grimmjow didn’t reply so Ulquiorra had placed the phone back in his pocket and a few minutes later it told him he had a message again. Grimmjow again.

Grimmjow: Same. I really look forward to it.

Cute. He could just imagine Grimmjow staring at his phone for those several minutes unable to type out a reply before finally doing so.

Home, food, then studies, and he spent pretty much all evening studying. Now and then he would reply to messages he got from friends, but for the most part he was deeply focused on his work, and that lasted until he went to bed.

Next day. He didn’t see Grimmjow at campus, which had been expected as he spent one or two days a week at another campus that was fifteen minutes away from here.

When it was lunch break he decided to eat in the huge cafeteria and was quickly waved over by a group of people he knew who had taken over one of the many tables there. Might as well sit with them.

“Soo, I hear you’re going on a date with Grimm today,” Shinji said with a wide smile.

“Words spread fast,” Ulquiorra commented.

“Well, Grimmjow won’t be quiet about it,” Renji added, but he didn’t appear to be annoyed by this at all. All of them actually looked to be amused.

“Yeah, he called me this morning, apparently a bit panicked since he worries he’ll ruin the date,” Ichigo sighed.

“At 6 AM,” Aizen added.

“I don’t know if he slept last night at all. I was up playing games with him until 3AM,” Shinji added with a chuckle.

“I almost feel sorry for him,” Ulquiorra said and shook his head. “He truly has nothing to worry about, he knows me, he doesn’t have to make a good first impression or anything like that.”

“That’s what I tried to tell him,” Ichigo sighed. “I just think he’s worried you’ll change your mind, after all you were the one who turned it into a date.”

“And since I suggested it be a date, doesn’t that already mean I see him as a suitable partner?”

“I tried to tell him that too, but he is a bit stuck inside his own head right now.”

“Hopefully he’ll be able to relax once I meet up with him.”

Back to class and then it was home. He only ate a light snack when he got back to his place and then went into the shower. He had an hour and a half to get ready, but he didn’t want to do that at the last minute, and instead took his sweet time with the shower and then pick out something to wear. When he was done it was about half an hour left before Grimmjow would pick him up. So while waiting he decided to do a bit more studying, just going over a few of the things he wasn’t completely certain of.

His phone buzzed as Grimmjow sent him a text to let him know that he was there. He get up and snatched his phone with him before getting out of there and entered Grimmjow’s car.

“You look good,” Grimmjow commented as he looked the other over.

“So do you.”

Grimmjow looked more put together than he ever had, and though his hair was usually styled it looked like he had taken particular care to make sure it looked just right. He wondered how much time he had spent in front of the mirror to fix it.

“Yeah… thanks.”

And now it was clear that Grimmjow was nervous. It was so strange to see him like this, especially when Grimmjow decided to look away, as though looking at him was too much for the Alpha.

“So… we should probably get-”

Ulquiorra reached out for him, effectively interrupting what he had been about to say, and as Grimmjow looked back at him probably about to question what it was, Ulquiorra pressed his lips against Grimmjow’s.

Grimmjow took a moment to respond and when he did he returned the kiss with eagerness. Ulquiorra could feel fingers tangled in his black hair and a tongue asking for entrance, and at that he pulled back.

“Later,” he whispered.

“Seriously?” Grimmjow grinned, his confidence back now.

“I don’t want to promise you anything, let’s focus on the food and the movie first.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

They drove. Grimmjow had decided that they were going to eat at a nice Italian place that was only a ten minute walk from the cinema, so they wouldn’t have to get back into the care until they were done with the movie. When they had stepped out of the car Grimmjow had been quick to wrap an arm around Ulquiorra, and would not and then nuzzle his hair as they walked towards their first destination.

“You’re rubbing your scent all over me,” Ulquiorra commented, a bit amused by the territorial behavior the other was shoving.

“You’re mine now, right? So why not make that clear to those around us.”

“I’m not complaining,” Ulquiorra replied and tilted his head up to look at him and had the gently push Grimmjow’s face away as he had been leaning in for a kiss. “No PDA.”

“Fiine,” the Alpha groaned. Ulquiorra understood why he was so eager to touch and kiss, their relationship had just taken a few steps in the direction he had been wanting it to go for months.

They entered the place and got a table. Grimmjow ordered a soft drink, since he couldn’t exactly drink alcohol when he was going to drive later. Ulquiorra however decided to go for a glass of wine.

“So… you’ve actually got feelings for me?” Grimmjow asked.

“I think so. I can’t tell for sure what the feelings I’m having means, but I do know that I like being with you, and I do think of you as someone sexually attractive, and during heat my mind only allowed me to think of you.”

That last part caused Grimmjow to choke on the water he had been drinking. Ulquiorra watched him with a raised eyebrow as he coughed for a good five minutes.

“So… while taking care of yourself you were thinking of me?” Grimmjow asked.

“Yes.”

Grimmjow’s cheeks turned light red, and cleared his throat. This really was just adorable, to see him like this. Clearly he had not been prepared for any of this. He had been ready to chase, but once he caught what he had been chasing he no longer knew exactly what to do.

The waiter appeared to take their order. Ulquiorra went with a mushroom risotto dish while Grimmjow picked the lasagne. Then it was back to taking.

“This feel surreal,” Grimmjow said with a chuckle.

“Never thought we would go on an actual date?” Ulquiorra asked and took a sip from his wine.

“Nope. I was pretty much prepared to pursue you for years, never really planned for what the hell I was to do when I got this far.”

Ulquiorra hummed. “Just be yourself. We already know each other really well, so what is there to worry about? I know your good and bad sides, and you know mine, there is no need for you to try to impress me or only show your good side,” Ulquiorra said with a slight shrug.

“Ichigo told me the same thing,” Grimmjow huffed.

“And he is right. Why are you so worried?”

“This is actually happening, we’re on a date, you kissed me while we were still in the car. It’s kind of unreal,” Grimmjow was smiling as he spoke.

“I’ll make sure you realize that this is reality.”

“That sounds awfully suggestive.”

Ulquiorra only sent him a look in response. Eyes half lid and in the atmospheric light it might look like he was sending Grimmjow bedroom eyes. Which he may or may not be doing. If he wasn’t too tired after this then he was planning to let Grimmjow stay the night.

The food arrived and they really took their time eating it as they continued to chat. Some school talk, a bit of gossip. Grimmjow was much better than Ulquiorra at keeping up with whatever everyone else was doing, might be because he was active in the group chat and a lot more social than Ulquiorra was.

“Soo, dessert?” Grimmjow asked once the food was finished. They still had plenty of time left.

“Sure,” Ulquiorra replied with a small smile, he wasn’t going to say no to something sweet.

The waiter appeared and took their empty plates and gave them the menu again.

“By the way, I am paying,” Grimmjow quickly said. Ulquiorra wasn’t going to argue, he knew letting Grimmjow spend money on him would make him feel good, so why deprive him of that? One day in the future he would repay this with another date. “Sooo, you know what you want? I’m going for the tiramisu.”

“Panna cotta.”

They ordered and Ulquiorra also got his wine glass filled. The conversation started up again, now about games. Apparently Shinji had decided he wanted to start inviting everyone to his place once a week to play board games. That sounded nice.

Dessert arrived and it was just as delicious as the main course. When they had finished and Grimmjow paid they walked out of there and towards the cinema. Grimmjow had been quick to wrap an arm around Ulquiorra as they walked down the street.

For now they walked in silence, letting this all settle in their minds, and enjoy the presence of the other. Ulquiorra leaned slightly against Grimmjow, and he felt the arm wrap around him tighten slightly. A kiss was placed at the top of his head and he looked up for a second only to see Grimmjow smile fondly down at him. He had never seen Grimmjow smile like that before.

They arrived at the cinema and Grimmjow insisted on being the one to buy the tickets. He was really not letting Ulquiorra spend any money today. They got some snacks and then it was time for the movie.

Grimmjow had picked seats for them at the very back. There weren’t a lot of people here, since this movie had been running for a week, so Ulquiorra guessed that most of the people who had wanted to see it had already seen it.

“Did you wait for me to no longer be in heat before watching this?” Ulquiorra asked.

“Yeah, kind of did,” Grimmjow shrugged.

Grimmjow could have asked any of his other friends to come along with him, and he was sure most of them would have been happy to, but he had specifically wanted Ulquiorra to come along.

The lights dimmed and the first commercials started. Perfect. Ulquiorra turned towards Grimmjow and placed a hand on Grimmjow’s cheek to tilt his head towards him and leaned in to kiss him. It was soft and slow. Grimmjow’s lips felt just right against his own. A hand was placed on Ulquiorra’s thigh, it sent shivers through him. Slowly he broke away from the kiss, only for Grimmjow to lean in and steal another kiss from Ulquiorra’s lips.

“Your lips are so fucking soft,” Grimmjow whispered. It was barely an inch separating them right now. “I’ve fucking dreamed about what they would feel like.”

“I suppose some dreams do come true then,” Ulquiorra replied.

Grimmjow kissed him again, a bit rougher this time. It felt so good. However, they were here to watch a movie, so once the commercials were done Ulquiorra made sure to break away from the kiss and sit back in his seat. He did let Grimmjow’s hand stay on his thigh however.

The movie had been good. It was funny and surprisingly intelligent, with plenty of action.

“So, would you go on a date with me again?” Grimmjow asked.

“I would, but this date isn’t over just yet,” Ulquiorra replied.

The smile on Grimmjow’s face couldn’t have been any wider had he tried. Ulquiorra had never seen the Alpha this happy before.

“Sounds like you’ve got something planned for us then.”

“Correct.”

They got back to the car and another kiss was shared before they drove towards Ulquiorra’s place. Grimmjow had been beaming the whole way there. Nothing could ruin his mood right now, that was something Ulquiorra was sure of. The car was parked and Ulquiorra opened the door.

“Come,” he said to Grimmjow before getting out of the car and Grimmjow followed his example.

Together they walked inside Ulquiorra’s apartment, a place Grimmjow had only been a couple of times before, but this time it was very different. Ulquiorra took Grimmjow’s hand and guided him along to the bedroom and the second the door was closed he pulled the other into a kiss. It was rough, needy, and Grimmjow was quick to introduce tongue. Hands moving down Ulquiorra’s body until they reached his ass and decided to grope. A muffled sound came from the Omega and he broke away from the kiss so that he could start to undo shirt, and Grimmjow was quick to help.

Both of their shirts were soon tossed aside, and their lips met once more. Skin to skin contact as Ulquiorra was held close. It was warm, and felt so much better than he had thought it would.

All this close contact, the touching, the kisses, and it being Grimmjow, was effectively causing arousal to build within him, and in no time he was fully hard. He could feel his entrance relax slightly and he knew he was rather slick already. His body so ready for the Alpha to enter him.

He could also feel that Grimmjow was hard too because of how close they were now. Ulquiorra decided to sneak a hand between them to stroke over Grimmjow’s clothed erection. A deep growl came from the Alpha.

“Bed,” Ulquiorra whispered against Grimmjow’s mouth and dragged Grimmjow with him to bed, only to get pushed down onto it. Ulquiorra lifted himself up on his elbows and watched as Grimmjow quickly undid his own pants. Well now this was a wonderful view. His eyes slowly moved over Grimmjow’s naked body and lingered for a long moment on his erection. Precum was leaking from the head, and Ulquiorra could just imagine how incredibly ready for this Grimmjow was.

“Like what you see?” Grimmjow asked with a wide confident grin. He knew he looked good.

“I do.”

Grimmjow leaned over him and kissed him, while his hands worked to undo the rest of Ulquiorra’s clothes. Once they were gone Ulquiorra broke the kiss to move a bit and make himself comfortable. His legs spread apart slightly, inviting Grimmjow to get in between them, and he happily accepted that invitation.

“You have no idea for how long I’ve wanted to do this with you,” Grimmjow sat as he sat there, studying the Omega that was laying before him. His hands slowly moving over his thighs. 

“As I said, sometimes dreams do come true.”

Grimmjow kissed him, it was not as rough as the previous kisses, instead it was slow and soft, and he didn’t stay there for long, instead he moved on to Ulquiorra’s chest. Ulquiorra appreciated that he ignored his neck, considering how vulnerable that spot was, and an Alpha’s mouth being on his neck would make it feel like he was about to claim him, something he wasn’t ready for, even if he wished to have Grimmjow as his mate.

Slowly he kissed his way down Ulquiorra’s body, making sure to also use that rough tongue and sharp teeth on his skin now and then, leaving a mark here and there. Marking his territory.

Ulquiorra had just leaned his head back, eyes closed and his whole focus was on what Grimmjow’s mouth was doing. Grimmjow was taking his time, in no rushing since they had all night for this. Ulquiorra opened his eyes slightly to look down at the other when he noticed that Grimmjow had decided to completely ignore his erection while working his way down. Grimmjow’s hands were on the underside of his thighs and now pushed his legs towards his chest. What was he planning?

“Mmm, you’re really ready for me,” Grimmjow smirked. He had noticed how slick Ulquiorra was right now.

“With your size I’ll have to make sure I’m-” the sentence was cut off by a gasp. Grimmjow had leaned down and decided to run his tongue over his relaxed entrance.

“I like the way you taste,” he purred and continued.

Ulquiorra was breathing heavily now. He reached down, his fingers tangled into Grimmjow’s blue hair, not giving a single thought to how much time he had probably spent fixing it. Grimmjow didn’t complain or brush his hand away.

The tongue was slowly moving around his entrance, then he went inside. Ulquiorra groaned as the tongue fucked him. The roughness of it brushing over his entrance and making sure he really felt it move, and it was in a good way.

Grimmjow pulled back and sat up. For a bit he looked over the Omega, taking in the sight of someone who was very, very ready for this to continue. Ulquiorra’s chest moving heavily with each breath he took, his lips parted and eyes half lid as he looked up at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow leaned over him, one elbow placed next to Ulquiorra’s head as the other reached between them to help guide his cock. Ulquiorra gasped when he felt the tip of Grimmjow’s erection push against him, and then carefully entered. He was very thankful for how slick he had been since there was no pain or discomfort as Grimmjow slowly pushed inside, stretching his entrance a bit because of the girth.

“Think you can take the knot?” Grimmjow whispered.

“Let’s see if I can.”

Once again he gasped and was quick to wrap his arms around Grimmjow’s shoulders. Still moving slowly Grimmjow pushed the knot inside of him, stretching him even further, and once it was inside he felt oddly full.

“You okay there?” Grimmjow asked.

“Yes. I’m fine. You’re big.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Grimmjow chuckled.

He pulled out slowly, earning him another gasp from Ulquiorra as the knot slowly exited him. Grimmjow pulled out until it was just the head of his cock left inside of Ulquiorra and then thrusted inside again. It was not as slow as before, and the knot entered too without Grimmjow pausing.

It felt incredible.

“Harder,” Ulquiorra whispered. He wanted more, this pace was too slow.

“With pleasure,” Grimmjow growled.

He picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. Ulquiorra allowed himself to get completely lost in the act. The hold he had on Grimmjow had tightened a bit, and he was making low sounds with each exhale. Grimmjow was far from silent too, the deep moans and groans he made was almost constant, and it was such a good sound to hear.

The thrusts were even harder now. Each of them driving Grimmjow’s cock as deep into Ulquiorra as he could. He was going to be sore after this, but it was absolutely worth it.

“Grimm,” he whispered. He was getting close, he could feel himself getting pushed closer and closer to the edge with each hard thrust.

“Go ahead, don’t try to hold back,” Grimmjow managed to say, but it sounded like he was struggling to string together a whole sentence.

He wondered if this meant that Grimmjow was close too. There was a hand on his hip now, gripping it tightly as Grimmjow kept thrusting, the hand making sure he stayed steady and wasn’t moved with each thrust.

Ulquiorra shut his eyes, his face buried into Grimmjow’s neck as the other kept on fucking him, giving it to him hard and fast, that wonderful cock going deep inside of him with each thrust. This was something he would definitely love to do again.

He had meant to give Grimmjow another warning, just let him know that he was right there, so incredibly close, but he reached his climax before he could do so. It was on par with the orgasms he would have during heat, and those orgasms were pretty intense. He was clinging even harder to Grimmjow now, just letting the ecstasy rush through his body, and once it subsided it felt like he was coming down from a high, and he realized he hadn’t been breathing for those seconds it lasted, so he was left panting hard.

Grimmjow only needed a few more thrusts before he came, and Ulquiorra felt the knot swell inside of him, locking the two of them in place for a while.

They both took a minute or two to just breath. Grimmjow’s forehead was resting against Ulquiorra’s shoulder. Slowly he lifted a hand to gently play with Grimmjow’s hair. The Alpha made a low sound, he sounded like he was enjoying the attention.

“I’m honestly just waiting to wake up, this is almost too good to be true,” Grimmjow chuckled and lifted his head.

“Well, when you do wake up I wouldn’t mind it being right next to me.”

“Smooth as fuck,” Grimmjow laughed. “So you want me to stay the night?”

“Yes.”


	6. To be a boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the pre-written chapters, so this is going to take a lot longer to update now.

“Morning~”

Ulquiorra let out a low hum, not bothering to give a proper answer, and shifted a bit closer to Grimmjow, tucking his head under his chin. Another hum came from him when he felt fingers gently run up and down his back, tracking along his spine. This was nice. This was something he would like to get used to.

“Didn’t expect you to be a cuddler,” Grimmjow chuckled.

“You talk too much,” Ulquiorra mumbled. Just let him enjoy the peace and quiet and closeness for a bit more.

“Deal with it.” He could hear that Grimmjow was smiling while he said that.

Ulquiorra sighed and slowly sat up. Might as well get out of bed since he was very much awake now, and he did not like to lay in bed while he was fully awake like this. He looked over at Grimmjow who was still laying down, and was now just watching him.

“I’m going to take a quick shower and start preparing breakfast for us,” Ulquiorra said and got out of bed.

“Want company in the shower?”

Ulquiorra paused and looked at him for moment. “Sure.” Why not? It might get a bit cramped, but taking showers together was a thing couples sometimes did, right? Since… they were a couple now, right? That’s what Grimmjow had wanted all this time, right? Why was he getting so unsure right now?

Grimmjow got out of bed and walked together with Ulquiorra into the bathroom. A couple of kisses were shared as they waited for the water to heat up so that they could step inside. While in the shower there was plenty of touching, but none of it was sexual. It was strange, but at the same time also very nice. He liked this, he liked the physical part of this all, but the emotional part was what he could already tell he was going to struggle with.

Shower done, and they got dressed, and walked into the kitchen. Grimmjow had decided he was going to keep him company while he made breakfast for the two of them.

“Grimmjow,” Ulquiorra said after a few minutes of silence. “What are we?”

He heard Grimmjow get up from his seat and get closer. Then there were a pair of arms wrapped around his midsection and a kiss pressed to his shoulder. “Well, I was hoping you would be my mate.”

Ulquiorra nodded. “I wanted to make sure I understood what our dynamic was now.”

“That is such a robotic way of saying that you wanted to know what the fuck we were now,” Grimmjow chuckled.

“And that is a vulgar way of saying it.”

“Mmm. We’re a bit different there.”

“Thankfully I already know how to deal with you,” Ulquiorra said as he turned his head to the side to look back at the Alpha.

“Perhaps it was for the best that you took your sweet time figuring out that you wanted to give me a chance.”

“It is certainly going to make the road ahead a lot easier for us.”

Grimmjow hummed in agreement and placed a light kiss on Ulquiorra’s cheek. He decided to stay there, his head now on Ulquiorra’s shoulder as he watched the other cook. They were surrounded by silence once more, and it allowed Ulquiorra to properly think about this. All of this. Grimmjow was right, the fact that they already knew each other really well was making this a lot easier. They didn’t have to get used to each other in the same way, and the changes that were coming was not going to be as difficult for Ulquiorra to manage. They were still the two same people, but with a change in how their relationship function, they would also change behavior towards one another, and other people were going to act differently too.

Ulquiorra could already notice a few of those changes. Grimmjow was very affectionate, and soft, so much softer than he had expected him to be. He was curious to see how he was going to act in public now. Something told him he was going to be very territorial now, and perhaps more aggressive than usual.

Breakfast was ready and they sat down to eat. Grimmjow pretty much wolfed it down and Ulquiorra wondered if he even had the time to taste it. He also went for seconds, something Ulquiorra had expected, so he had thankfully made enough.

“So, what are your plans for the day?” Grimmjow asked.

“I don’t have any plans.”

“Mind if I stick around then? Might have to head back to my own place at some point to get some clothes or other stuff.”

“Sounds like you’re about to move in.”

Grimmjow shrugged. “Not really, but I’m planning to be spending a lot of time here. It’s better for me to come here than it is for you to come to my place, and besides, your place is way bigger than mine.”

Grimmjow made some good points there. Of course he wished to spend even more time with Ulquiorra now, and considering this new development it did feel a lot safer to have Grimmjow here. It was his Alpha now, so to have your Alpha visit your safe space wasn’t causing him to feel even a little bit anxious. And since this was his safe space, it was better for Grimmjow to come here than it was for Ulquiorra to visit him, especially since Grimmjow lived in the student housing that was for Alphas. So he was not going to feel too comfortable visiting.

“I’m not going to argue against that. Get whatever it is you need then.”

Grimmjow beamed in response. He really had been stuck in this happy mode ever since that date yesterday. It was cute, and Ulquiorra found himself reaching across the table to place a hand on Grimmjow’s cheek. Grimmjow wrapped his fingers around Ulquiorra’s wrist and turned his head slightly to press a kiss against the palm of his hand. It was all so gentle, and strangely intimate.

“Want me to pick anything up for us while I’m out?” Grimmjow asked. Even his voice was soft, and the look he was giving him.

Ulquiorra took a moment to reply, this sudden change had taken him aback a bit, and it felt like his heart had skipped a beat. “I don’t need anything.”

“Do you want anything?” He put emphasis on the ‘want’ part.

Ulquiorra huffed. “Something sweet.” He supposed he might as well give him a task to do. Some Alphas had such a need to take care of the Omega they were with.

Grimmjow rose from his seat and walked around the table and leaned down to press a light kiss against Ulquiorra’s lips before he left. Leaving Ulquiorra alone with his thoughts as he cleaned up.

Once upon a time he had told himself he was never going to be with an Alpha, and here he was. It still felt rather surreal, and it would take him a while to properly settle into this new relationship, and thankfully he knew that Grimmjow was also very aware of this. He knew Ulquiorra needed time, and thus far he had proven to have a surprising amount of patience, and respect. He knew Grimmjow respected him, and was not planning to push him.

That had been his biggest problem with Alphas thus far. So many of them viewed Omegas as pretty toys for them to claim and have fun with, with no regards for how they felt of what they wanted. It didn’t help to tell them to back off or that you weren’t interested, they only took that as a challenge and kept on going. Grimmjow had been a bit like that, but only in the sense that he had decided to be a almost constant presence in Ulquiorra’s life, but he hadn’t tried to force himself on Ulquiorra or made any sort of inappropriate comments or anything that would have made him uncomfortable, so Ulquiorra had figured that he wasn’t too bad to have around. Yammy however. That guy had been an annoyance for years now, and he could only imagine how much worse it was going to get now. Both because Grimmjow was going to get extra protective, and because Yammy was going to be furious.

He let out a sigh and walked into his bedroom to do some studying while Grimmjow was away. It took about an hour before Grimmjow sent him a message to let him know he was here. He got up and opened the door for him.

So, two bags filled with things, and a backpack, and then a suitcase.

“You’re really moving in here, aren’t you?” Ulquiorra asked as he watched Grimmjow somehow carry all of this in at once. And then had to return to the car to fetch a few more things.

“Sort of, maybe,” Grimmjow shrugged. Ulquiorra shook his head. Oh well.

Grimmjow placed all his bags and the suitcase in Ulquiorra’s bedroom, and the rest he walked into the kitchen with. Looks like he had bought a lot, so Ulquiorra followed along to see what it was. Beer, as expected. And then a box of macarons were held out towards him.

“Thank you,” Ulquiorra said as he took it. Oh this was not just some store bought ones that were mass produced, these were from an actual pastry shop. Which meant they tasted a lot better, but also that they were more expensive. “You’re spoiling me.”

“About time someone does that!” Grimmjow grinned.

Ulquiorra let out a low sigh and opened the box. There were several flavours here. “Do you remember which flavours you bought?” Now he was curious to see how right he had been, since some of these had some very spectacular colors.

“Cookies and cream, Caramel, blackberry, vanilla, banana, earl grey, pistachio, and chocolate hazelnut,” Grimmjow said slowly, while clearly having to think hard to remember.

Ulquiorra allowed himself to smile softly and placed the box aside and walked over to Grimmjow to pull him into a kiss. All of those were right, all of those were flavors he liked, and he had not expected Grimmjow to be as right as he had been.

“I take that as I did a good job then?” Grimmjow grinned after the kiss.

“You did.”

Grimmjow wrapped both arms around him and hugged him tight. It was amusing. Right now he was just a soft ball of sunshine. It was a side of Grimmjow he wondered if anyone else had ever seen. This was such a strange side of him, but Ulquiorra didn’t mind. In fact, he was glad Grimmjow did have this softness to him, it helped his Omega instincts calm down. No threat here, he was safe together with Grimmjow.

Slowly he was let go of, and allowed to return to the box of macarons so that he could actually eat them. They were all delicious, and before he knew it he had consumed all of them.

“I got donuts too if you want some,” Grimmjow chuckled. “You and Orihime is really alike when it comes to this.”

“I suppose we are.” That had been one thing they had bonded over when they were young, especially since Orihime struggled to find people who would willingly go to the local waffle house with her.

Now Ulquiorra decided to see what the other things Grimmjow had decided to buy was. Food. Just food. There were things Grimmjow liked that Ulquiorra didn’t, so he had food here too now. He was unofficially moving in here now, that was even clearer now than ever before.

They went into the bedroom, and Ulquiorra was quickly dragged along to the bed. Of course Grimmjow wanted to have- no, wrong assumption. Instead he found himself curled up against the Alpha, who had wrapped his arms around him. Cuddle, that’s what he wanted.

“You’re softer than I expected,” Ulquiorra suddenly said.

“Gotta make sure you know you’re safe with me, even when we’re like this,” Grimmjow mumbled. He was clearly about to nap.

“I already did feel safe with you, but I appreciate the effort.”

“Good. I know some Omegas get nervous at first, so I just wanted to prevent that…”

“I’m not exactly a fragile Omega.”

“I know.”

Grimmjow hugged him a bit tighter, and nuzzled his hair. Silence settled around them again.

“I hope you know that I have no idea how a romantic relationship is supposed to work,” Ulquiorra commented, for once being the talkative one.

“That’s fine. We’ll figure it out as we go along,” Grimmjow whispered. “There’s no manual for how this works, so just be you and we’ll be fine.”


	7. Going Public

“So, you planning to let anyone know about this?” Grimmjow asked as he drove them towards the university. “I mean… they are going to smell that you’ve spent a lot of time around me now, and someone has probably seen me walk in and out of your place.”

“I’m planning to let Orihime know during lunch,” Ulquiorra replied. “I think Ichigo is planning to join us too, so he’ll get the news then too.”

“Mmm. Mind if I let some of my friends know?”

Ulquiorra looked over at him with a questioning look. “If I’m planning to tell people, then I do not see why you shouldn’t do so too.”

Grimmjow shrugged slightly. “I just know some Omegas prefers to be the first to tell people and shit like that.”

“Don’t compare me with ‘other Omegas’.”

“You’re right,” Grimmjow laughed. “Gotta remind myself that you’ve got a habit of killing those stereotypes and everything you hear about Omegas.”

“Please do. It’s annoying.”

“See! So few Omegas would call that shit out!”

Ulquiorra sighed and shook his head. They had arrived at the school now and parted ways. Grimmjow did send him a few texts though the lectures, mostly to let him know he was going to be heading out with some friends later. Ulquiorra had just replied to him that he wasn’t his mom so he didn’t need to tell him. Grimmjow could do whatever he wanted without asking for permission. This was another change, and it was a change that was annoying, and he hoped it would go away soon enough. Grimmjow was apparently worried he would do anything to make Ulquiorra anxious or nervous, something very, very few had been able to do in the past. Hopefully Grimmjow would soon see that he could go back to being annoying in the way he had been before, instead of this.

Another lecture, and then he met up with Orihime for lunch. Waffle house it was, since someone wanted something sweet to eat.

“Sooo, you’ve been spending a lot of time with Grimmjow,” Orihime commented as they waited for their very unhealthy food.

“His scent is all over me, I know. People in class has been giving me looks too,” Ulquiorra sighed. He had been about to speak up when Ichigo appeared and took a seat with them.

“You smell of Grimmjow. I thought he was here too,” Ichigo commented.

“Yes, that is what happens when he decides to move in,” Ulquiorra replied.

Orihime’s eyes widened and a huge smile spread across her lips. “So, you two-” she made vague hand gestures to get her point across.

“We’re together,” Ulquiorra confirmed. He could see that Orihime wanted to speak up, probably ask a lot of questions, but the food was served just then so she would have to wait a bit before asking.

“Sooo, how did that happen?” Orihime asked. She knew about the date, but nothing more.

“I started the date by kissing him, and though the date we did discuss what was going on right now. A short make out right before the movie, and then when he drove me home I decided to invite him to stay the night,” Ulquiorra said. Both Ichigo and Orihime were staring at him, the food pretty much forgotten. “Yes, that happened too.” He knew what they were both thinking.

“I hope he treated you well,” Ichigo said.

“He did,” Ulquiorra confirmed. “He is very kind, and gentle, and a bit too careful if you ask me. I feel like he is treating me as though I am made out of glass sometimes.”

“Really?” Orihime looked a bit surprised.

“Yes, but he’ll hopefully learn that it’s not necessary, that he can just behave the same way he did before.”

“Knowing you, you’ll put him in his place,” Orihime smiled.

“Already working on it.”

The conversation moved on until Aizen made an appearance was was quick to join them. Ulquiorra wasn’t sure if Grimmjow had told him yet, but either way the conversation would surely return to the topic of himself and Grimmjow.

“I heard from Grimmjow that there’s some interesting development going on,” Aizen said with a soft smile as he looked over at Ulquiorra.

“I don’t know exactly what he has told you, but if it is that there is a relationship forming between him and I, then that is correct,” Ulquiorra replied.

Aizen chuckled and snatched up a piece of Ichigo’s food. Ichigo didn’t try to stop him but did stare daggers into him for second. “Yes, that is what he told me. I have never seen him that full of pride before.”

“He managed to claim what he had wanted for a long time, I’m not surprised,” Ulquiorra said.

“That is true. At least I hope he is being good to you. He might get a bit ahead of himself sometimes,” Aizen said.

“He is, and yes he does, but I can handle him.”

“You’re a strong Omega, I have no doubts you will do just fine dealing with him.”

The conversation moved on and before they knew it they had to get back to campus. Only two more classes and one of them was in a lab, and then Ulquiorra could head home. Grimmjow was not likely to appear until the evening, if he appeared at all, so he made himself something to eat and then studied for a couple of hours before he turned on a mindless video game.

It was close to midnight when he suddenly got a message from Grimmjow saying that he was on his way over. Ulquiorra had been planning to heat to bed pretty soon, but now he would just have to stay awake until Grimmjow got here. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait for more than ten minutes before there was a knock on the door and he walked over and opened it.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Grimmjow said as he walked inside and before Ulquiorra could reply he leaned down and kissed him.

“Nothing to apologize for you, you never set a time for you to appear. I didn’t assume you would drop by today either,” Ulquiorra shrugged. No big deal.

Grimmjow stared at him for a moment, it almost felt like he was studying his reaction. “You really don’t give a fuck where I am or what I’m doing,” he laughed.

“Why should I? I don’t need to know where you are or what you are doing at every hour of the day. If we have something planned then it would be nice to know if you suddenly decide to do something else, or if you are in trouble then I might be willing to come and rescue you.”

Grimmjow’s grin just widened. “Man, some of my buddies are going to be so jealous.”

Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow. “Let me guess. Their Omega wants to know where they are and what they are doing?”

“Yeeeah. Constantly.”

“And they told you I would do the same?” Ulquiorra asked, now a bit amused.

“Yeeeah,” Grimmjow said with a sheepish smile.

“Forget everything they have told you, and instead focus on what you already know about me. I am not going to change simply because I enjoy your company in a way I didn’t before, and because we have sex now. I am not going to be jealous if you spend time with other Omegas, I do not care if you decide to spend plenty of time with your friends, and I do not care if you suddenly decide that you would rather spend some time with them rather than something we have planned. I only ask that you let me know if plans already made are changed.”

Grimmjow listened to that whole speech and at the end he pulled Ulquiorra in to a hug. “You’re fucking chill, you know that?”

“I suppose.” That was not a word he would associate with himself considering how much time he spent studying and how ‘uptight’ people usually thought he was.

“I however do give a fuck if you spend time with Alphas who do not have an Omega,” Grimmjow said. “But besides that I’m very much like you. Spend time with whoever, but if there is an Alpha there then I would like to know who.”

“I assume that is because you don’t trust other Alphas, since the other option would be that you think I will do something with said Alpha, and that would be incredibly insulting.”

Grimmjow chuckled. “With how fucking long it took me to get you, I’m not worried you’ll suddenly fuck another Alpha. It’s more that I want to know who to get angry at if they try anything.”

“How about I instead tell you if any of the Alphas are actually harassing me, instead of you assuming that every Alpha around me is going to do so.” It would be the closest to a middle ground he would get with this. Ulquiorra knew he could take care of himself, he was more than capable, but he also knew that Grimmjow was territorial, and a bit possessive, and would feel a need to show his dominance to any Alpha who tried to get too close to Ulquiorra.

“Mmm. Deal.”


	8. Alpha Needs

“I heard you had to suddenly head home,” Ulquiorra said as he entered his apartment. That was when he paused. Oh he could smell that. Rut. Now everything made sense.

He removed his shoes and jacket and walked into the bedroom where he found Grimmjow curled up in bed. The scent was so incredibly heavy in here, and he could feel it affecting him, making him feel like he was about to go into heat. This was the first time he had been close to an Alpha in rut, so it was new and strange, but he wasn’t worried Grimmjow was going to do something dumb. They had been together for a couple months now, and Grimmjow had been through two ruts since they got together, but he had retreated back to his own dorm then. This time was different.

“How are you feeling?” Ulquiorra asked as he dropped his bag on he floor and made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. He could see that Grimmjow was shirtless, and he was willing to guess that he wasn’t wearing any clothes at all just to try to help cool down a bit. Though the blanket really wasn’t helping him say cold, but Ulquiorra wasn’t going to judge Grimmjow’s way of dealing with this.

“Like my dick is gonna explode,” Grimmjow mumbled and looked up at him. Ulquiorra could see how badly he wanted it just from the way he was looking at him.

“Do you want my help?” Ulquiorra asked and reached out and placed a hand on Grimmjow’s shoulder.

“If you want to… but… I don’t want to risk getting you pregnant,” Grimmjow mumbled and sat up. The blanket was pushed aside, and he was indeed naked.

“First, I can use my mouth to help you, second, I am one of those Omegas who are only fertile during heat, so you have nothing to worry about,” Ulquiorra said and leaned in to press his lips against Grimmjow’s before he could reply. Arousal was already flooding through the Omegas body as he was heavily affected by his Alpha’s rut.

A sound of desperation came from Grimmjow when their lips made contact. He was really craving any contact right now, anything to get release. Ulquiorra could also feel how much Grimmjow was fighting to hold back, to stay in perfect control of his primal needs, and he knew these kisses, the light touches, was only fueling the fire within him, so he wasn’t going to draw this out for much longer.

He broke away from the kiss and quickly removed the t-shirt he was wearing, and immediately as he had done so he felt Grimmjow’s mouth on his chest, kissing, licking, and biting the smooth skin. The Alpha’s hands had moved down to his hips and pulled him closer and Ulquiorra found himself crawling on top of Grimmjow’s lap, straddling him. Hands moving over the smaller male's naked torso, one pulling him closer to Grimmjow’s naked body. Ulquiorra could only imagine how badly Grimmjow was craving skin to skin contact right now, and more than that too.

“One moment,” Ulquiorra said. He could feel Grimmjow trying to undo his pants, but he wasn’t going to get far with Ulquiorra on his lap. So Ulquiorra got up and quickly got rid of them, and his underwear. The whole time Grimmjow was watching him hungrily.

“Glad to see you’re excited too,” Grimmjow grinned as he looked Ulquiorra over.

“How can I not be? You’re my Alpha, and you’re in rut,” Ulquiorra replied. A deep growl came from the other when Ulquiorra had called him ‘my Alpha’. Oh he was sure that was doing things to the other.

He got closer and before he knew it Grimmjow had gripped hold of him and dragged him down into bed with him, and flipped them over so Ulquiorra was on his back underneath him. It had all happened so fast Ulquiorra had barely had time to realize just what had happened. He felt the other shift between his legs getting into a better position.

“Deep breaths, don’t lose your senses,” Ulquiorra said calmly as he reached up and placed a hand on Grimmjow’s cheek, trying to ground him a bit to prevent him from getting too lost in his needs.

This was one thing he knew a lot of Omegas feared when it came to their Alpha, that they would lose control and force themselves upon them during rut. Ulquiorra didn’t necessarily fear this, he knew Grimmjow wished him no harm, but he wanted to make sure that the other weren’t close to losing control. He understood that this was overwhelming, this was the first time Grimmjow was with an Omega during his rut, so the needs he was feeling would be a lot worse now than before. Previously he had been quick to hide away from Ulquiorra, probably because he didn’t fully trust himself, and Ulquiorra was thankful for that. But now, now that they had been together for several months, they felt secure enough with each other.

“Fuck… this is so much to deal with,” Grimmjow groaned, he was leaning his forehead against Ulquiorra’s, and was trying to calm himself a bit. He was doing good, and Ulquiorra could tell that it was bordering on painful for him to hold back.

“I know, you’re doing really well,” Ulquiorra whispered, giving him praise for staying level headed, and he got a sheepish smile in return.

Grimmjow shifted his weight a bit, and Ulquiorra let out a soft sound as fingers were tracing his slick entrance. He was more than ready for the other to enter, but he hadn’t wanted Grimmjow to do so while being completely lost in the rut like had had been.

“Damn you’re wet,” Grimmjow smirked.

“Wet and ready for you,” Ulquiorra replied.

That was all Grimmjow needed to hear. His fingers moved away from Ulquiorra’s entrance, and he moved a bit. A pleased sound vibrated at the back of Ulquiorra throat when he felt Grimmjow’s cock against him instead. He had expected the other to immediately push inside, but instead Grimmjow took a second to breath, clearly reminding himself not to lose control. How many Alphas would take this much care, and try this hard, and be this patient, when dealing with their rut? According to everything Ulquiorra had heard growing up, only a few would care. Most would just lose their head the moment an Omega said they would help them deal with it.

Slowly he felt Grimmjow enter him, and he immediately wrapped his arms around Grimmjow’s shoulders. He could hear the other groan, and could only imagine how intense this was for him as he slowly pushed further and further inside.

It was such a good feeling to have the other inside of him, Grimmjow’s girthy cock pushed as deep as it could go, his knot entering too. Ulquiorra couldn’t help the small sounds he was making. It just felt incredible to have Grimmjow inside of him, feeling his length deep inside of him, filling him. Sex had become an almost daily thing for them.

A deep growl came from Grimmjow. He only stayed still inside of him for half a second before he started to thrust. Each thrust hard and deep, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing himself as deep as he possibly could. Low sounds kept escaping Ulquiorra’s lips as Grimmjow fucked him. It wasn’t just the cock itself that was making this so good, though it was amazing, but the fact that he was doing this with Grimmjow had a lot to say, and hearing the sounds Grimmjow was making and feeling Grimmjow’s body against his own only added to the pleasure.

Grimmjow was picking up the pace, going faster, a lot faster, pretty much slamming into Ulquiorra each time. Now Ulquiorra could tell Grimmjow had completely lost himself in his rut, but that was fine, Ulquiorra was confident he could stop the other if that was needed, and right now he wasn’t going to complain about the treatment, far from it. The fast pace was intense, and he knew he was going to get a bit sore with the way that hard cock was moving in and out of him so quickly, the knot doing so too each and every thrust. His entrance was going to feel that for a while, but it was so worth it.

Grimmjow was close, he could feel it. The other’s movements were desperate, and so were the noises he were making. He was desperately chasing his release. Ulquiorra gasped when he felt Grimmjow stop, and the knot started to expand inside of him. It was strange he could feel the cum being pumped inside of him. Why was he suddenly aware of this? He guessed Grimmjow’s rut had something to do with it, but it was a pleasant feeling.

Grimmjow pretty much collapsed on top of him, and Ulquiorra could feel and hear his Alpha’s heavy breathing against his neck. He was almost hyperventilating as he was trying to regain his breath.

“Focus on my breathing, Grimmjow,” Ulquiorra said softly and slowly ran his fingers through the other’s hair to help calm him down.

It took a while for Grimmjow to calm down, and once he did the heavy breathing was replaced with him purring instead. Satisfied and happy and relaxed. Ulquiorra was sure Grimmjow was in a formidable mood right now.

Grimmjow moved a bit, his lips brushing against Ulquiorra’s neck, causing his breath to hitch. That was an area every Omega would protect, and having Grimmjow’s mouth there felt strange, but he didn’t feel the need to push Grimmjow away and didn’t fear that he would bite down and try to claim him without his consent. He trusted Grimmjow, stupid as that might be at times since Grimmjow could be a real idiot.

“Mmm, you planning to help me with this the whole week?” Grimmjow asked. He sounded so relaxed and content.

“Yes, but I am not skipping school for this, but I will help while I am here.”

“That’s fine. Just happy you want to help since that felt so fucking good.” Grimmjow shifted so that he could kiss Ulquiorra, and then proceeded to slowly sit up next to him. Blue eyes slowly moved over his Omega’s naked body. “But at least let me do something in return.”

“Go ahead,” Ulquiorra whispered as he watched Grimmjow move. He was settling between Ulquiorra’s legs again, but another round of sex was clearly not in his thoughts right now as the rut had calmed down.

“I was slightly worried when I decided to come back here instead of heading to the Alpha dorms when I noticed my rut was starting,” Grimmjow said as he started to play kisses along Ulquiorra’s stomach.

“Worried you would not be able to keep control, or worried how I would react?” Ulquiorra asked. He reached down and ran his fingers through the other’s hair. This felt nice, and since he hadn’t fully calmed down it wouldn’t take long for Grimmjow to get him back to the state he had been in before they had started to fuck.

“I worried my control might slip… but I knew you would put me in my place if that happened for even a second… but still.. I didn’t want to put you in a situation where you would have to do that. My behavior is not your responsibility, so it was a bit of a risk, but man did it pay off.”

“You did well. I understand it was hard to keep level headed, and I appreciate the effort… I never worried you would do anything to hurt me,” Ulquiorra replied, followed by a low gasp as Grimmjow had been slowly making his way down until he had reached Ulquiorra’s hard cock and was now slowly dragging his tongue along the underside of it.

“And now it’ll just be easier for me to stay in control the next time, it won’t be as overwhelming for me as it was the first time,” Grimmjow purred as he took a short break from licking Ulquiorra’s erection. “Look at that, you’re already leaking pre cum. Didn’t take much to work you up this time.”

“I was already aroused before you started to use your -AH!” that sentence was cut short as Grimmjow took the head of Ulquiorra’s penis into his mouth and gently sucked on it as his tongue moved against the underside of the head. That almost caused him to cum prematurely, but he managed to hold back.

Grimmjow only hummed at him, clearly amused by all of this and very pleased with the reaction he had gotten out of his partner. He stayed there for a bit, focusing on the head before he took in more and more of the length. Ulquiorra let out a low hiss. Grimmjow’s mouth felt so good. Warm and nice, and the tongue was moving and caressing the whole time. Then Grimmjow decided to let out a deep hum. The vibration went straight through Ulquiorra’s cock. All Ulquiorra could do was reach down to grip Grimmjow’s hair with both hands. He wanted him to just stay there and continue to do that, but he changed his mind as the Alpha started to move his head up and down the length. It was so good! Grimmjow was working his cock with practiced skill. He knew how to turn Ulquiorra into a gasping mess, and right now that’s exactly what he was.

“Close,” Ulquiorra gasped. He hadn’t been planning to last for long, if he stayed aroused for much longer it would just get uncomfortable for him.

Grimmjow didn’t stop or slow down, but he let out a low hum, just his way of telling Ulquiorra he had heard him, but that hum only pushed Ulquiorra even closer toward his release. When he hit it, he could feel Grimmjow swallow around him, it was such a strange feeling, but good at the same time, and was only a part of the pleasure that washed over him like a tidal wave.

“I’ll make us something to eat, okay?” Grimmjow said as he sat up.

“You do that,” Ulquiorra sighed. He was just going to lay here for a while longer and do absolutely nothing.

The rest of the week was like this. Sex in the morning, then Grimmjow would almost jump Ulquiorra the moment he got home. Then sex later in the evening, and one more time before sleep. Now and then Ulquiorra would just use his mouth instead on Grimmjow since all this sex was making him a bit sore, and he was getting a bit tired of it. It was a bit too much for him, but it was still good sex, and he was not going to tell Grimmjow to stop.

“So… will you let me help you out when you’re in heat?” Grimmjow asked as he was standing behind Ulquiorra, his arms wrapped around him as he watched his smaller boyfriend make food for the two of them. Grimmjow’s rut had come to an end, finally, and wouldn’t have another one of those until a week after Ulquiorra’s heat.

“I don’t know,” Ulquiorra replied honestly.

Grimmjow let out a low hum and pressed a kiss against Ulquiorra’s shoulder. “Let me know when you’ve figured it out. I would love to return the favor, but only if you want me to. If you want me to fuck off during that week, then that’s fine.”

“You say it’s fine, but we both know you’ll be an agitated and moody mess during that week if you’re away.”

“Don’t call me out like that,” Grimmjow chuckled.

Ulquiorra turned his head to look back at the other and Grimmjow was quick to place a kiss on his cheek. “I will let you know what my decision is once the time comes.”


	9. Uninvited

“Ulqui!”

“Orihime… stop hugging me.”

She knew he wasn’t the biggest fan of physical contact, but she would still insist on doing this every now and then. Short hugs, sure he didn’t mind that too much, but these long bear hugs… those he could go without. Grimmjow holding him was fine, he was his Alpha and being in his arms felt safe, but anyone else, even his best friend, no thanks.

“You’re coming to the party Szayel is holding, right?”

“Yeah. I forgot to write that in the chat didn’t I?” He barely bothered to use it, mainly since Grimmjow or Orihime would keep him updated with the stuff going on there.

“Yes you did!"

"But I guess everyone assumed I would make an appearance either way.”

With all the people he usually spent time with going there, it was an easy guess that he was going to be there too, even if he wasn’t a big fan of partying.

“Well… yes. Grimmjow pretty much said you would so…”

No surprise there.

Orihime looked around for a bit. “Where is he?”

“The other campus.”

“It’s lunch and he isn’t appearing to keep an eye on you?” Orihime teased.

“No.”

Thankfully he didn’t do that. He had only been overprotective and a bit too possessive the first couple of months, but thankfully all of that had calmed down once he realized that he was spending a lot of energy on nothing. Keeping an eye on Ulquiorra was pointless, he knew how to deal with Alphas that decided to show interest in him, and by now the scent of Grimmjow was all over him so few even bothered to look twice at him.

“Well, I’ll be joining Ichigo for lunch, so you can come along with me then, unless you had something else planned.”

Ulquiorra shrugged. “Got nothing planned, so I might as well.”

Orihime beamed and grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him along to where she had planned to meet Ichigo, which was a coffee shop that was Omega only. He was already there when they appeared.

“Ulquiorra! Orihime!” he called out and waved at them and they joined him. He had already gotten himself a cup of coffee.

They sat for a moment and talked, mostly discussing the party that was later the same day. A lot of people were going, but that was to be expected when Szayel was the one throwing the party. Most of the names were of people Ulquiorra was familiar with, but there were a few he didn’t really know, and they were expecting people who had not been invited to appear too as words of this party would spread really quickly. Ulquiorra expected the party to become huge and chaotic and probably the party of the year, Szayel was known for throwing these sorts of parties, so it might be a good thing that they happened rarely.

“Food!” Orihime suddenly said and got up to get something for herself to eat. Ichigo followed her so Ulquiorra was left to make sure no one took their spot. Once they returned he headed over to the counter and ordered something savory and then returned to the others.

“You haven’t been in heat since you got together with Grimmjow, right?” Orihime suddenly asked.

Ulquiorra blinked in confusion at the sudden change of subject. What had they been talking about while he was ordering food?

“Correct,” he said slowly.

“Wait, you two has been together for months, how often do you get your heat?” Ichigo suddenly asked. Orihime knew how often Ulquiorra went into heat, but Ichigo didn’t.

Well, this was a Omega only place so it was one of the few times this wasn’t a strange topic to have in public.

“Every four months.”

“Oh,” Ichigo said with a nod. “You’re one of those who are only really fertile during heat.”

“Well, it makes it easy to manage since it’s so rarely, unlike you two who has it every month.” He knew it just because of the how frequently they were gone. But unlike his own heat, theirs lasted for a very short period of time, while he himself would be knocked out for a week.

“But it’s pretty heavy, isn’t it? Would it be wise to let Grimmjow close during the heat?” Ichigo asked and sipped from his coffee.

“I don’t know yet. He can be very composed during his own rut, so I might let him stay with me when that time comes.” Which was very soon, so soon he had pretty much figured that from today on and until a couple of days after the heat he didn’t dare have sex.

“He is? I never expected him to be the calm type,” Ichigo commented.

Food arrived, so the conversation was placed on hold for a moment.

“Well, he does complain and whine, but he doesn’t try to have his way with me, he respects a no, even when it’s at its worst.”

Orihime sent Ulquiorra a soft look at that. “He’s a good Alpha.”

“He is,” Ulquiorra sighed.

“We’ve all got good Alphas,” Orihime beamed.

Lucky them. They really had snatched up some of the best of them. The conversation moved on as they ate, and before they knew it they had to head back to class. As he was done with his last class Grimmjow sent a message asking if he wanted to get picked up as he was apparently out driving. Sure, why not.

It didn’t take him long to appear and Ulquiorra got into his car.

“Missed me?” Grimmjow asked with a wide grin.

“Sure,” Ulquiorra sighed and Grimmjow was quick to lean over and place a kiss on his cheek. “Anywhere you were heading? The campus you were at today was within walking distance.”

“Get some alcohol, and now that you’re here we could go and get something to eat too, no need to cook today.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Or a date, in a sense. Their usual days and ‘date nights’ kind of blended in as they would just head out and do something together every now and then, especially with how spontaneous Grimmjow could be.

They drove off and parked by the shopping mall. The largest liquor store was here, so it was the logical place to start. Grimmjow took Ulquiorra’s hand as they entered the building and kept him close. Sure, he wasn’t really possessive anymore, but he still like to keep Ulquiorra close, for as long as Ulquiorra would allow it.

They entered the store and here Ulquiorra decided to let go of Grimmjow so that he could fetch things he liked. Grimmjow headed towards where the whiskey was, while Ulquiorra looked for something that would allow him to make drinks that were a bit sweeter.

He knelt down on the floor as he looked over some premade drinks they sold, he liked most of them, and since he wasn’t planning to get too drunk two of these would be more than enough for him. As he sat there and tried to make up his mind he felt someone step up to him and pause. He looked up.

“Nnoitra…”

He looked unusually grumpy.

“You gonna go to that party?” Nnoitra asked.

“Yes, are you?”

He shrugged and looked around, then he groaned and cursed under his breath. Ulquiorra just watched him patiently. Something was up.

“Yeah… some shit might go down if you’re there, so maybe I’ll drop by to watch the fucking drama,” he suddenly decided to say and a slight smirk spread across his lips.

Ulquiorra frowned. So… something was going to happen, and it almost looked like Nnoitra had considered warning him at first, only to turn and go back to his usual behavior.

“I see…”

He watched as Nnoitra walked away. Now he was a bit on edge, but he returned to the selection of alcohol and instead of two bottles he went with one. With that he joined up with Grimmjow who asked if that was all he was going to get.

“Nnoitra gave me a strange warning, so I think it might be best if I don’t get too drunk tonight.”

Grimmjow frowned and looked around, trying to see if Nnoitra was anywhere nearby. “Bastard is probably just messing with you.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well, I’ll be there, so if anything happens then I will step in and save the day.”

“My hero…”

They bought the alcohol and went out into the car and left it there before they went to find a place to eat. Ulquiorra found himself being dragged to a steakhouse, so that’s what Grimmjow was in the mood for. No problem there, he knew how much Grimmjow loved meat.

They were given a place to sit and menus were handed out to them.

“What exactly did Nnoitra tell you?”

“Something was going to happen, and he was going to be there to witness the drama.”

“Nnoitra… at a party? Okay, this might get bad, if he wasn’t just fucking with you.”

Ulquiorra shrugged. “We will just have to wait and see.”

Grimmjow growled. “Not going to let anyone fuck with you.”

“I know.”

They ordered as the waiter appeared once more.

“Either way, too bad you don’t feel like getting drunk then, I wanted to figure out what drunk sex with you would be like.”

Ulquiorra huffed at that statement. “You won’t be getting laid today either way.”

“Uh? Not in the mood?”

“Heat is too close, I don’t feel it would be safe to have sex.”

“Ah. Can I still use my hands and mouth on you?”

“I see no issue with that.”

Grimmjow grinned. “Good.” A short pause. “And will you let me stay with you during the heat?”

Ulquiorra leaned back in his seat. His gaze stayed on his partner as he thought this through one more time. “Yes… you can stay with me. I trust you.”

Grimmjow was beaming like the sun now, and glowing with pride. It was understandable, this was a rather big thing. Few omegas dared have their Alpha close during heat, unless they were planning to have a child.

“I’ll make sure to take really, really good care of you,” Grimmjow grinned, and only to make his mood even better the food was served.

“I’m sure you will.”

The pleasant and rather playful mood stayed with them as they ate, and Grimmjow even decided that they should get dessert. Ulquiorra was not going to say no to that, and soon enough that was served them too.

Once they were done Grimmjow insisted that he pay and when Ulquiorra had been about to suggest splitting the bill he was reminded that last time they went out Ulquiorra paid since Grimmjow had managed to forget his wallet. Well then, he wasn’t going to fight the other on this.

With that they headed home and Grimmjow immediately went to take a shower, and Ulquiorra knew he would stay in there for at least an hour to get ready. His hair had to be perfect after all. Ulquiorra didn’t need a shower, so to pass the time he found out what he wanted to wear and then made himself comfortable in bed and checked his phone to see what was going on.

For once he decided to actually make an appearance in the group chat.

Ulquiorra: How many are going to be at the party?  
Orihime: Ulqui!  
Szayel: At least 30. I’m honestly not sure. I invited 22, and some of them are bringing others, who are then bringing a few others.  
Ichigo: Let’s hope nothing gets broken this time.  
Szayel: It’s fine. I’ll just keep my room locked, so if anyone wants to fuck they will have to use Yylfordt’s room. Lol  
Aizen: How very kind of you.  
Ulquiorra: Nnoitra gave me a weird warning, so something might happen at the party.  
Orihime:????  
Ichigo: What?  
Szayel: Excuse me?  
Starrk: It’s coming from Nnoitra, so I wouldn’t call that a very reliable source.  
Nnoitra: Fuck you too.  
Szayel: NNOITRA, WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!?  
Nnoitra: Hell if I’ll tell you. I don’t want the fun to get ruined.  
Ulquiorra: All I can gather is that it has something to do with me.  
Nnoitra: Fucking right you are.  
Aizen: Hopefully it won’t be something that prompts Grimmjow to start a fight.  
Ichigo: We’ll make sure of that!  
Renji: You’ll join the fight if there is one, you idiot!  
Ichigo: THAT’S COMING FROM THE RIGHT PERSON!  
Luppi: So many who wishes to fight for Ulquiorra’s honor.  
Harribel: Or to defend a friend.  
Luppi: Whatever.  
Ichigo: Everyone be on guard then!  
Aizen: This is going to be a interesting party.

Ulquiorra placed his phone away and got up. He got changed and then decided to just walk into the bathroom where a naked Grimmjow was busy drying his hair. A very nice sight, he was not ashamed to admit that much, and couldn’t help the way he looked the other up and down.

“Careful, you might get turned on if you let your eyes wander like that,” Grimmjow smirked and moved closer to press his lips against Ulquiorra.

“If I do then I’ll just ask you to help me deal with it.”

“Mmm,” Grimmjow winked and returned his attention to his hair once more.

It took a while before it was dry, and that was when Grimmjow decided to get dressed, and once more he went back to his hair, but now to style it. The whole time Ulquiorra watched him.

Finally he was done and they could head to the party. They decided to walk, even if it would take them a while. Szayel didn’t exactly live close by. On the way there they were joined by Rangiku, who had more than enough alcohol with her. It almost looked like she had decided to provide all the alcohol for this party, but this was normal for her. Ulquiorra was convinced she spent most of her money on alcohol with how much she partied, and he wondered if she got any studying done at all.

Shinji also joined them on the way as he had seen them a bit up ahead. He was apparently planning to stay sober… and laugh at the rest of them being idiots.

They got to Szayel’s place and there were already a lot of people there. Just in the living room there had to be at least 15 people, and when they got to the kitchen there were another 7 or 8, and they weren’t even late to the party. They placed their stuff in the kitchen and got some cups that were placed there, ready to use, as Szayel would rather not have to wash every glass there was and also risk some of them breaking. Ulquiorra filled his own with the fruity drink he had bought while Grimmjow went straight for the whiskey.

It didn’t take long for Orihime to show up and drag Ulquiorra along, and Grimmjow followed them, as expected. She had apparently taken up a couch with some of their other friends and made sure to save a space there. One space. So Grimmjow sat down and pulled Ulquiorra onto his lap. Problem solved.

“Aw, you two are adorable,” Nelliel commented with the biggest smile. “Though I didn’t believe it when I was told you somehow had managed to snatch, Ulquiorra.”

“Why not?” Grimmjow commented and took a sip from his drink.

She shrugged. “I just thought your persistence would have turned him off.”

“If it had truly bothered me then I would have made sure he knew,” Ulquiorra replied.

“So you’re one of those Omegas who likes to get chased?” one guy Ulquiorra didn’t know asked.

“No, I am one of those Omegas who likes to get to know an Alpha before getting together with them.”

“ANYWAY!” Orihime said loudly before the guy could respond. “Did you guys see the newest superhero movie that just came out?”

And with that the conversation moved on to movies as they drank and it turned into a drinking game of sorts. They took turns naming a movie and if you had seen it you had to drink. Ulquiorra didn’t watch all that many movies, so he only had to drink now and then and often got the ‘you’ve seriously not seen this movie?’ reaction, and Grimmjow saying he would have to watch it with Ulquiorra one day. Grimmjow on the other hand had to drink to almost every movie named.

“How are you feeling?” Ulquiorra asked quietly as he leaned back against Grimmjow’s chest.

“Good… a bit tipsy, but I feel fine,” he purred and placed a kiss on Ulquiorra’s cheek.

At that point Ulquiorra had to get up and fill up his own glass, again, and decided to snatch Grimmjow’s glass too on the way. It wasn’t completely empty, but since he was already going he decided to fill his up too.

As he entered the kitchen he saw Nnoitra hanging by the kitchen counter, ignoring everyone around him, but he did look up when Ulquiorra appeared.

“Having fun?” the tall male asked.

“I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“Nah, this is pretty fucking boring-” Just as he said that there was some commotion going on by the entrance. Nnoitra turned in that direction and then turned back towards Ulquiorra with a smirk. “But it sounds like things are going to get pretty fun now.”

Ulquiorra frowned slightly, the cups in his hands placed on the counter. Szayel walked in quickly and sent Nnoitra a death glare before he grabbed hold of Ulquiorra and dragged him along.

“What’s going on?” Ulquiorra asked as he was dragged along into the second living room where Grimmjow and Orihime was.

“Yammy.”

Ulquiorra’s eyes widened and he turned to look over his shoulder, he could see Aizen and Ichigo come down from upstairs as they had clearly heard that something was going on.

“Who invited him?” Ulquiorra asked as he turned back to Szayel.

“Probably Nnoitra, or who knows. At least Nnoitra knew about it and said nothing that could have prevented this from happening.” Szayel hissed.

“WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?!”

Szayel stopped, and with that Ulquiorra stopped too.

“Away from you!” Szayel called out as he turned and glared at Yammy who was making his way towards them. “Do I have to call the cops on you? Even an idiot like you should know that you should not be here.”

At that point Grimmjow had appeared and stepped in front of Ulquiorra, and several others had decided to join up, so now they were a group of both Alphas and Omegas standing up against Yammy.

“I’m here to claim what is mine,” Yammy growled.

“He’s not lost property you can just pick up!” Orihime called out.

“HE’S AN OMEGA, IT’S IN HIS NATURE TO BE CLAIMED!”

“If so, then you’re the last Alpha who would claim him,” Ichigo replied.

“Oh? Are you saying that little pissant over there is the one for him? Fucker wouldn’t be able to beat me even if he tried!” Yammy pointed at Grimmjow.

“I don’t fucking care. You’ve already lost Yammy,” Grimmjow growled in return.

During all of this Ulquiorra had decided to pick up his phone and call the cops… and no one noticed, which might be for the best.

“I haven’t lost until I am dead or-”

“Until I’m claimed?” Ulquiorra spoke up. He had placed his phone back into his pocket and now everyone was looking at him. All of them confused, except Aizen who immediately understood where Ulquiorra was going with this.

“Uh…” was the only response Yammy came with. Clearly, Ulquiorra’s words and caught him a bit off guard.

“There is no point going after an Omega that has already been claimed, right?”

You couldn’t claim an already claimed Omega.

“Ulquiorra…” Grimmjow said quietly, his voice barely over a whisper. He was catching on now too.

“Come,” Ulquiorra said and grabbed hold of Grimmjow’s hand and dragged him along towards the bathroom.

“THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?” Yammy yelled. He sounded nervous.

“You seriously going to make Grimmjow claim you right now?!” Szayel yelled after them, and with that the other ones that had not caught on was onto what was happening.

“YOU CAN’T FUCKING DO THAT!” Yammy stepped forward, but Ichigo and Aizen made sure to be in his way, and at this point Ulquiorra had reached the bathroom and pulled Grimmjow inside with him and closed and locked the door behind them.

“Ulquiorra. We’ve been drinking, and this is very much out of the blue so I can’t claim you, not like this,” Grimmjow quickly said.

Ulquiorra let out a small sigh. That was incredibly sweet of him, and it just made Ulquiorra even more certain that he was with the right Alpha, and that it would be safe to be around him during heat.

“It’s fine Grimmjow, we’ll wait with that, but the ones out there doesn’t know that. I just needed a reason to get away while we wait for the police. And if Yammy believes I am being claimed he might keep his distance from now on.”

“You called the cops? When?”

“While the rest of you were getting ready to fight Yammy.”

“Oh… makes sense.”

Ulquiorra reached out and placed a hand at the back of Grimmjow’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. He knew he caught the other a bit off guard, but Ulquiorra couldn’t help it. Or he could, but decided to give in to those silly Omega needs. Seeing his Alpha display strength and the wish to protect had most certainly stirred something inside of him.

The make out was however cut short by a loud knock on the door and Yammy yelling something, but there were other sounds muffling what he was trying to say. So now the two of them just stood there and stared at the door as something was going on on the other side. Ulquiorra was willing to guess that the police had arrived.

Plenty of noise and then there was silent. Until there was a knock on the door.

“You okay in there?”

It was Shinji. So Ulquiorra stepped over to the door and opened it and looked outside. No Yammy to be seen.

“I suppose the police managed to take him away then.”

“Yeah. Wasn’t easy, but they did. Had no idea you had put a restraining order on him. Well, he is in real trouble now for violating that.”

Ulquiorra shrugged. Hopefully this would be the last he saw of Yammy.


	10. Trip Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have the whole trip in one chapter, but realized while I was writing it was going to be a bit too long, and I really wanted to get an update out on this one. Sorry it's taken months, I'm super busy and I'm barely home in December, so I doubt I will be able to update any other fics this months. Oops. Video game developments, work, building a new computer, and creating my first comic is taking a lot of time, so these fanfics updates will have to come whenever I have time or feel like writing.

Spring had arrived, and with that, the end of the school year was growing closer and closer. To some it would be the very last exams they would take, while others still had a year or two left to finish.

“Okay, but before the exam hell actually starts, we should take a trip out of town,” Grimmjow said, and the rest of the people sitting by the table turned to look at him, slightly surprised by the sudden suggestion.

“That’s a great idea!” Orihime chimed in.

“Wouldn’t it be better to do that after the exams?” Uryū suggested.

“We can take another trip then,” Orihime added.

“Or throw a huge party to celebrate that we’re done for now,” Renji commented.

Uryū frowned. “But we should be getting ready for the exams, not going on a trip.”

“Actually,” Ulquiorra said slowly. “A trip might be a good idea, it depends on what sort of trip it is.” By the looks he was getting he guessed that no one had expected him to agree to this so readily.

“What sort of trip do you suggest?” Ichigo asked, he sounded hesitant.

“A relaxing one. To get away from all of this for a bit and recharge. Once we’re back we’ll have the mental energy needed to study,” Ulquiorra replied. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Grimmjow appeared a bit disappointed. Oh of course he had wanted to party, or something along those lines.

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Uryū nodded.

“Great! Then we’ll discuss when and where we’re going later, lunch is almost over,” Orihime beamed and jumped up, almost tripping as she did so, and headed out. The rest soon followed, and Ulquiorra headed to his next class.

Once he was done he headed back towards his place. Grimmjow still had about an hour left before he would be done, so Ulquiorra decided not to wait. Finally home, he checked his phone and saw that the chat was going wild with the trip discussion. He didn’t really say anything, like usual, but kept an eye on what was being said. 

At one point the whole discussion turned into a conversation about all the places people wanted to travel to, and then it got back on track thanks to Aizen.

Camping at the beach was suggested, but that might get a little bit too cold. Spring might be here, so the days were warmer, but the nights were still pretty cold. Then there was a spa trip to the city over. This was quickly pushed aside. Although many agreed it would be great, it would be too expensive. Then there was a trip into the woods. Some found this suggestion a bit scary, and of course several came up with all the horror movie scenarios they might get into. However, spending some time in nature would be good, and when Ichigo mentioned that his family owned a rather large cabin near a lake you could fish or swim in, then people were a lot more enthusiastic. Swimming might be a bit cold, still, but Ichigo mentioned that him and his father had built a hot tub outside.

Now a lot of people were on board, and the question came to, how many people could come on this trip? Many wanted, and some were uncertain, and a few said they would come if there was room.

There was space for twelve. Now, who would come and who would not?

Just as that discussion started Ulquiorra looked up as Grimmjow entered the flat, and then headed into the bedroom where Ulquiorra was sitting in bed with his phone in his hands.

“What do you think of that cabin?” Grimmjow asked as he took a seat next to Ulquiorra.

“Sounds like it could be very chaotic with how many people can join, but it would be fun.”

“Yeah. The place has to be huge, there’s six bedrooms, and space to two people in each of them.”

“I’m sure there is room for more if we wanted to, I’ve heard about this place from Orihime.”

“Neat. Let them know I want to be there, and that I can drive. I’m going to get us something to eat- wait, has a date been set yet? I haven’t really been able to keep up with the chat.”

“This weekend.”

“Sounds good.”

Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra softly and then got up and headed into the kitchen. Ulquiorra only stayed in the bedroom alone for a couple more minutes before he decided to follow Grimmjow into the kitchen to keep him company, and updated on what the chat was saying.

“What are you making?” he asked.

“Spring Rolls.”

“Do you want any help?”

“Nah, just keep me updated on the chat.”

Ulquiorra looked back at his phone while Grimmjow worked on the food. They were discussing who wanted to join, and who could.

“So the ones going are the two of us, Ichigo, Aizen, Renji, Uryū, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Shinji, and Rukia.”

“So I’m guessing with the rooms, it’ll be the two of us, Ichigo and Aizen, Orihime and Tatsuki, Rangiku and Rukia, Uryū and Chad, and Renji and Shinji.”

“Pretty much.”

“Who are the other drivers?”

“Aizen, Tatsuki and Uryū.”

“Okay. Who are driving with who?”

“We’re trying to figure that out now.”

There was a bit of silence as Grimmjow worked on the food and Ulquiorra typed away on his phone. At one point he paused and got them some plates. He wanted to contribute with something at least.

“They’ve figured out who is driving with who,” Ulquiorra said as he picked up his phone again.

“Who’s with us?”

“No one. We’re getting the car for ourselves. Both Rangiku and Rukia are going with Orihime and Tatsuki. Shinji is with Ichigo and Aizen. Renji is with Uryū and Chad. And then there’s us.”

“Tatsuki’s car is going to be full.”

“That’s what I said too, but she mentioned how large her car is, so they should be fine.”

“Anything else I should know?”

“We’re all planning to meet up in the parking lot behind the supermarket on Friday after school, and then drive together from there. It’ll be a three hour ride to get to the cabin.”

“Will we be able to drive all the way up to the cabin?”

“Yes.”

“Neat. Food is ready.”

Ulquiorra placed his phone away. There was still some planning left. Like discussing food or supplies they needed to take with them, and so forth. But for now, the main part of the trip was plotted.


End file.
